Faithful
by Lady Jesca
Summary: Faith is out of jail and decides to test out her welcome with Angel and his crew. AngelFaith, DawnSpike (takes place in 2016)
1. Part 1

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clink.  
  
She watched the bars close. For the first time in a long time she was finally on the side that she wanted to be on when they closed. Out. Free. Finally.  
  
Faith turned her back on the prison. She wouldn't look back. Finally she had something nice to say about "good behavior" but even with that she still thought fifteen years was fifteen years too long. She smiled wryly at herself as she started walking. When she was 16 and she was called to be a slayer she had thought that was it. That was the shit. The ticket to her adult-hood. No more being some kid. She was a trained fighter. A killer. In every sense of the word. That's what got her into trouble. First, thinking she was old enough to do whatever she wanted, and then second, doing whatever she wanted and becoming the killer that earned her spot in that small smelly cell she called 'home' for the last fifteen years.   
  
She walked along the side of the street. She didn't tell Angel she was getting out. She wanted to surprise him, but she just didn't know how. Would he think she escaped? No, he wouldn't think that now. Maybe a few years ago, but not now. Still, maybe she should have told him. Then he could have picked her up, rather than her having to walk. But she didn't really mind the walk. When you're forced to stay in a certain area for fifteen years, you relish any change in the routine.  
  
The streets were busy with traffic. People rushing to get on with their lives. People in a hurry to get to where they were going. In comparison she felt slow, but steady. She walked to the hotel and when she was finally in front of it she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. It was much bigger than Angel's descriptions.  
  
Her head slowly scanned the area as she entered the empty lobby. It looked like no one was home. But she could feel danger all around her. The slayer senses she usually kept asleep inside her kicked into high gear as she inched around the darkened hotel lobby. Purposely darkened. Her eyes picked up the heavy drapes that were drawn. Then she stopped inching forward. This *was* the house of a vampire.   
  
A sudden movement behind her made her duck down into a crouch. One leg came out and she twirled her whole body around, knocking over the person that was behind her. With one smooth movement the carefully hidden stake was drawn and at the heart of her attacker. Or rather, Wesley. Faith's eyes widened with recognition. She could see recognition in his eyes as well.  
  
"Come to finish the job you started?" His voice was very calm with unconcealed hate.  
  
Faith instantly crawled off of him her expression more meek and mild than he remembered.  
  
Wesley looked at her for a moment. She didn't look much different. She looked harder. Older. Of course they were all that. Wesley picked himself up off the ground, not letting his eyes stray from Faith, who was also standing, looking, to her credit, ashamed and uncomfortable.  
  
"Now what are you doing here and how many guards are following you?"  
  
If it were anyone else, Faith would have had a snappy "fuck off" comment to throw back at him. But not to Wesley. She couldn't even look him in the eye. All she could think of was the time so many years ago when she was lost in the darkness, torturing him.   
  
"Faith!"   
  
She turned toward the calling out of her name and barely had a chance to register the vampire before he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her in a hug. When she pulled back she was smiling.   
  
"Angel, you big dope, let go of me." She gently pushed back and Angel let go, too excited to be affected by her words.  
  
"When did you get out? How did you get here? Why didn't you call me?"   
  
Wesley glared at the two. "How could Angel welcome her like that?" Wesley wondered to himself.  
  
"I got out. Good behavior." She beamed at Angel.  
  
Wesley visibly flinched. "Didn't practice your torturing technique in jail then, did you?" He shook his head and started for the office, closing the door softly behind him. He'd meant to slam it, but he just didn't have the energy.  
  
Angel and Faith watched Wesley disappear. Angel looked at Faith. "He'll come around."  
  
Faith's eyes were locked on the door where Wesley had gone. "I don't deserve for him to 'come around.' But thank you."  
  
"Everyone deserves forgiveness."  
  
Faith turned and gasped when her stormy brown eyes met a pair of cool, clear blue ones.   
  
"Lindsey..." she whispered. "What the fuck...?" She looked at Angel quickly for the answer.   
  
"A lot has changed in the last fifteen years."  
  
Faith looked at Lindsey again. His hair was cut short. But it was his face that shocked her. No gloom. No doom. No frown. He actually looked happy. Faith nodded slowly and then looked back at Angel.  
  
"And Cordelia?"   
  
"Yes?" Perfect timing. Cordelia flounced into the room and then stopped, looking at Faith in shock. The two women took a few steps closer to each other and then stopped. For Cordelia it was like looking into the past. Her hair was longer and her face barely aged but slightly more hardened, her dark eyes sad, it was almost as if she hadn't really changed. For Faith it was like looking at money personified. From her well-groomed hair and face, down her richly and extravagantly dressed body to her perfectly pedicured toes that poked out of her sandals, Faith saw money.   
  
"My God, what are you doing here?"  
  
Faith was not deaf to the distaste in Cordelia's voice.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel admonished. "She's paid her dues."  
  
Cordelia's well-shaped eyebrows shot up, but her eyes never left Faith. "Really. To who? Wesley?"  
  
Faith flinched. Cordelia nodded. "I thought not."   
  
Faith looked to the door as another man walked in. She scanned her memory, trying to place this man, and came up blank. His glasses slipped down his nose and he stood looking at Cordelia and then to the others. He didn't know who this brunette was, so he wasn't concerned with her appearance. He looked at Angel.   
  
"Angel! Vampire PI!" He withdrew his hand from an imaginary holster on his hip, his index finger out and his thumb up like a gun. Angel smiled. "Bang!" David Nabbitt exclaimed. Quickly so not to hurt the guy's feelings, Angel grabbed his heart and forced a fake look of pain. Faith watched the whole thing with amusement. But the amusement died when her eyes touched Cordelia again.  
  
"Davey darling, not now." Cordelia's eyes didn't leave Faith's.  
  
"But Cordy-poo..."   
  
"Not. Now."   
  
David nodded and headed to a couch and sat, looking defeated.  
  
Faith transformed. Oh no way in hell she was going to submit to Queen C here. No fucking way. She did not drag her ass through fifteen years of pulled punches and missed opportunities to find America's version of redemption so that she could come back to taking shit from one rich fucking bitch.   
  
Everyone in the room noticed the attitude change.  
  
"So, Queen Cordelia is back again, I see." She looked at David. "Who's the prince?"  
  
"That is my husband, David."   
  
Faith's eyebrows rose and she looked David over again and then back to Cordelia, pointedly looking her up and down. "Not hard to see what attracted you."  
  
Cordelia scowled. "You wouldn't know the first thing about my love for David."  
  
"Ladies." Both women looked at Angel, one's stormy expression the twin of the other's. "That's enough. You can put the claws away."  
  
"Hey, no worries here, I'm five by five as always." But he could see the old shields and walls being erected around Faith. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The atmosphere in the hotel was tense. Faith had been there a week and a half and it was starting to wear on Wesley. He slammed around his office, going through the farce of filing and working, his mind not on what he was doing.  
  
"If you slam the filing cabinet a little harder, she might actually hear you in her room." Cordelia's voice came from behind him. Wesley looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
"It's very hard to deal with her here."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. After what she did, I can't believe Angel's letting her stay here."  
  
"I can." Wesley looked slightly upset, yet resigned. "Kindred spirits, as they say. I shant be surprised if she becomes a permanent fixture here at Angel Investigations."  
  
Cordelia gave him a disgusted look. "So do something about it. You're still the boss here, remember?"  
  
"Cordy, you and I both know that isn't true."  
  
In truth they were both right. In the past fifteen years of working together they had melded well into a fighting force that relied upon them all, and was in part, led by them all. Wesley kept the 'official' position as the leader of the group, but he suspected that was more for his self- esteem rather than for truth.  
  
"Still, I think you should be able to put her out."  
  
"Angel would only let her back in, and it would start a confrontation that I'm not prepared to handle."  
  
"Prepared? Watch as I handle it.unprepared." With that Cordelia shot out of her seat and stormed out of his office. He got up and went to the door in time to see her legs disappear up the stairs.  
  
Cordelia found Faith sitting on her bed, doing her nails. She was wearing some God-awful orange color that strangely reminded Cordelia of a prison garment. Cordelia smiled from the doorway.  
  
"Got used to the color orange, did you?" Faith couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. She didn't even look up from her nails.  
  
"Well we can't all marry nerds for there millions, can we? Then we'd all be Queen C, and the world really is a lot better off with only one."  
  
Cordelia walked in, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I didn't marry David for his money. And besides, it isn't a crime to enjoy money you have. Not that you would be familiar with much that wasn't a crime."  
  
Faith looked up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You to leave." Cordelia met her gaze. Wesley was one of her best friends, and family besides. There was no way she was going to let this bitch torture him all over again, and just her being here was doing that. Cordelia really didn't care how much she had changed or how redeeming her qualities were now. They had been doing fine without a slayer for long enough not to need one.  
  
Faith held her stare for a moment.  
  
"Look I know I call you Queen C, but that don't mean I'm gonna bow down to your every order. Angel wants me here. When he tells me to leave, I'm gone. Not before."  
  
Cordelia narrowed her eyes. If that's what it would take, then that's what it would take. When you work with someone as long as she has with Angel, you pick up a few tricks on how to work him.  
  
**~**  
  
"That girl is destructive. She tortured Wesley! Hello!" Cordelia looked exasperated. She had been trying to convince Angel to give Faith the boot for nearly an hour and he hadn't budged a bit.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? She's changed."  
  
"Yeah, something about a leopard and his stripes come to mind."  
  
"Spots."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A leopard doesn't change his spots."  
  
"See?! Exactly my point!" She looked exasperated and Angel resisted the urge to smile at her.  
  
"Cordelia, I think you're being harsh. We help people every day. We have for a long time, now. Haven't you learned the art of forgiveness by now?"  
  
"The art of forgiveness? If I want art I'll buy a damn Picasso!" And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
Angel shook his head as he stared after her. This was starting to get out of hand. What those girls needed was bonding time. But how was he going to accomplish that?  
  
**~**  
  
"Augh!" Cordelia grabbed her head and lurched forward on the couch where she had been ranting to Wesley. Wesley shot forward and grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
  
"INCOMING!" He yelled.  
  
"Uh! Don't yell in my ear!" She smacked his arm with her free hand while the other gripped her head. She had hoped that as the years went on the pain would lessen, but she was starting to doubt that would happen after going so long without easing up.  
  
Angel and Lindsey appeared and loomed over Cordelia. Faith came down the stairs, but stopped halfway down and watched from a distance.  
  
"Scary looking demon attacking a couple of college aged guys."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Why not ask me all at once?" Her voice betrayed irritation. "I don't know.some alley. And it's tall and hairy and slobbery with big teeth. Somehow I don't think you'll miss him."  
  
"If we know were to look" Lindsey said.  
  
Cordelia furrowed her brows in concentration.  
  
"I just.. there's a bank nearby, but I'm not sure.oh! There at 51st and Gabriel!"  
  
Everyone scrambled into action, piling into vehicles and taking off. No one seemed to notice when Faith climbed into Lindsey's truck with him. He grinned and sped off in the direction of the demon.  
  
"So how long you been in the light?"  
  
Lindsey chuckled. "You make it sound like Star Wars. I've been working with Angel for about ten years now. I left LA for about five years and got myself straightened out. Then I came back to see what kind of good I could do."  
  
"And what good can you do?" She studied him.  
  
"Lots. Like I said, I've been with Angel Investigations for a while. My unique understandings of Wolfram and Hart have been invaluable."  
  
Faith stiffened at the mentioning of the law firm.  
  
"There's a place that should have been made a bomb site by now."  
  
Lindsey chuckled.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith saw Cordelia fly across the alley. She ground her teeth together and hoisted herself up, flinging herself, football player style into the legs of the demon. The demon folded, giving Wesley the perfect opportunity to behead it. If he weren't so busy pointedly ignoring her that is.  
  
Faith looked to Wesley in astonishment as he purposely kept his back to her.  
  
"Wesley!"  
  
Wesley didn't look her way. The demon flipped itself toward Cordelia's unconscious body, heading straight for her. Faith leaped up and shouldered Wesley aside, taking his sword from him, easily. That made him react. With swears and exclamations, Wesley ran after Faith.  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes in time to see the ragged teeth located in the opening jaws of one smelly, hairy demon. Cordelia screamed as the head came close to her and then flipped at an impossible angle, rolling into her, severed from the body. Cordelia looked up to see Faith, sword in hand, standing over the now dead demon.  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth to say thanks when she caught a flash of something from behind Faith.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
But it was too late. Just as the words left her mouth, Faith started to turn, bringing the sword with her. The tip of the sword sliced into Wesley's arm as Wesley slammed into her, knocking her hard against the wall. There was a sickening smack as her head hit the wall of the alley, and Faith thought she heard Angel's voice in the far distance calling her name. But the blackness beckoned her, and she sank into it calmly.  
  
**~**  
  
"You're behavior was INEXCUSABLE! Not only could you have gotten Cordelia killed, or Faith killed, but you could have gotten yourself killed and been the reason that demon got past us!" Angel bellowed at Wesley.  
  
Wesley sat rigidly in his chair, his arm patched up, and stared straight ahead as he listened to the lecture he knew he deserved.  
  
"This has gone beyond childish. I don't give a fuck what you feel about her when we aren't fighting demons or the like but when we're fighting, we're a team, so long as she's hear and even after she's gone. And that is final. Understood?"  
  
Wesley just nodded. Part of him wanted to fly out of his chair and demand who the hell Angel thought he was treating like a 3 year old. But the part of him that knew he had acted like a 3 year old kept him in his place.  
  
Angel sighed in frustration.  
  
"I just don't get you lately. I don't think we've had this bad a fuck up in years, Wes. Just talk to me, WILL YOU?" Angel looked at the end of his rope. Wesley was feeling a little in touch with that emotion.  
  
"You want me to talk? Really? How about this for talk? You bloody hurt my feelings, you ass!" Wesley did stand, and now it was his turn, whether he deserved one or not. "The girl who tortured me and made me think I was actually going to die at the hands of my own slayer waltzes in here and what do you do? Do you talk to me about how this makes me feel? Do you even seem to care about the fact that I'm now daily facing the face in every nightmare I've had since then? Do you even show a little bit of care toward a 'friend' who has been fighting with you and for you for over a decade? NO! Instead, when you see her you run to her, scoop her up and throw the bloody chit around like she's a long lost sister visiting from Ireland! You hug her and smile at her all the while, I'm HURTING! Is that clear enough for you, you ass? You made me HURT! Because you were too busy trying to make her feel accommodated to spend one moment, one small fraction of a moment, to say, 'You must be going though something, here. I care.' Or just 'I care' would have sufficed." Angel was stunned into silence and Wesley took the opportunity to continue. "Yes I know I fucked up. It figures that the first fuck up in years would be because of me. I'm a FUCK UP! Ok? Make you happy? I know I'm a fuck up. I've ALWAYS been a fuck up!" He couldn't help the tears, even as he felt ashamed for letting them go. "Just ask my father. At point blank he could improv a list of my fuck ups for you and probably write an essay on the ways his son IS A NO GOOD FUCK UP AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Wesley threw his fist into the nearest wall and then fell to his knees, shaking. Crying.  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. He remembered the day when he walked into the lobby and Faith was sitting on the floor with Wesley. But he couldn't remember even thinking that Wesley might have a legitimate bitch to her being here.  
  
"I'm sorry. I.I don't know what to say." Angel got up and tentatively walked toward a weeping Wesley. "Just say the word and she's gone. No. Wait. She's gone, ok? You don't have to choose, I'll just tell her this isn't working out." He felt helpless. "I'm sorry I yelled so much. I was scared about how close Cordelia came to getting hurt this time. I'm sorry."  
  
Wesley looked up at him. He wiped tears with the back of his hand and stood.  
  
"Do what you want. I don't care." He turned and left the room.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia walked to Faith's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Open."  
  
After taking a deep breath, Cordelia walked in.  
  
Faith was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Cordelia sat on the bed and watched Faith for a moment.  
  
"Come to stare or talk, C?"  
  
Cordelia cleared her throat.  
  
"I appreciate what you did for me. Thank you."  
  
Faith looked at her, judging her for sincerity. When she found no evidence of false sincerity, Faith smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They smiled at each other and Cordelia opened her mouth to tell Faith about how 'not bad' she really was when there was a knock on the door, followed by Angel stepping in.  
  
Angel saw Cordelia, but he didn't acknowledge her as his eyes met Faith's.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith, but this isn't working out. You'll have to find another place to stay."  
  
Faith felt her stomach sink to her feet. Angel was giving up on her.  
  
**~**  
  
Wesley watched Cordelia pull a file from her desk and flip through it, absently. She looked like her mind was a million miles away. But he knew that wasn't true. It was only a couple miles away on one brunette slayer who was currently staying in a hotel.  
  
Wesley looked around the room. Lindsey. Angel. Pretty much the same thing. Part of him felt bad for Faith having to be thrown out. What if she had changed, and because of this, because of him, she reverted back to her old ways? What if he trusted her and she hurt him again? Or worse, hurt one of his friends?  
  
Trust had always been a strong suit for him. Too strong. Maybe he needed to talk to someone who didn't trust so easily.  
  
**~**  
  
Wesley pulled the collar of his trench coat up around his neck, in part to ward off the chill of the night, and also to keep a barrier, however small, around his neck. He knew he was deep in vampire country.  
  
"Hey! James Bond! Over here."  
  
Wesley smiled and turned to face his long time friend, Charles Gunn.  
  
"Well if it isn't Gunn. Charles Gunn." He smiled as he did his James Bond impersonation.  
  
"Hey, English, what's crackin'?" Gunn smiled as he exchanged a complicated handshake with Wesley. Wesley remembered when Gunn first taught him this shake. It had taken him forever to learn it.  
  
"Well, not much is going on, I was just wanting to see how things were in your neck of the woods."  
  
"I'm getting along just fine. Me and my crew just crashed a nest of vampires who all looked like members of the Jackson 5. Scary shit."  
  
Wesley smiled.  
  
"And Fred?"  
  
Gunn smiled the special smile he always got when he thought of Fred.  
  
"Fred's cool. She misses ya'll though. You don't come visit often enough. Course she's pretty busy with Justy."  
  
Wesley smiled as he saw evidence of obvious fatherly pride. Justy, short for Justice, was about two years old now, and the most important thing in both her parents' life. Wesley thought back to when Gunn left the group. Lindsey had just signed on, and the rate of vampires and death by vampires had steadily increased in Gunn's old neighborhood. With someone to take his place, he felt he could go back to doing what he started out doing, saving his little corner of LA from vampires. At first everyone was upset and tried to make him want to stay, but in the end it was the right thing for Gunn to do.  
  
It wasn't until Gunn tried to leave and Fred said she was going with him that Wesley realized the love they had for each other. When you did nothing but fight vampires and demons all day, it's hard to remember there is more to life, and just as hard to recognize it, even when you come into contact with it daily.  
  
Since then their relationship steadily increased in intensity until they knew they couldn't be without each other. Winifred Gunn was hard to get used to, but in the end everyone was happy that they were so happy together. Justy just completed them.  
  
"You ok, English? You seem a little, distracted." Gunn took in Wesley's expression. "You didn't just come to shoot the breeze, did you? Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
Wesley took a deep breath.  
  
"I need your advice."  
  
To his credit, Gunn tried not too look too surprised.  
  
"You need MY advice?" Gunn smiled and gestured to his truck, all decked out for slaying. "Step into my office."  
  
Wesley smiled and they made their way to Gunn's truck. After getting settled, Gunn looked at Wesley.  
  
"So.wassup?"  
  
"Faith is back."  
  
"You're shittin' me! Faith, the girl you said tortured you? Wow. Man, that's harsh. So, is she like causing trouble again? You need me to get your back? Hey, I may have left the hotel, but I ain't desertin' my friends, you know that."  
  
Wesley smiled. He was glad he came to Gunn.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Actually she seems quite adjusted now. Hasn't tried to kill anyone good and helped us slay a demon, saving Cordelia's life."  
  
Gunn looked confused. "Oh. Ok, then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, she waltzes in here after fifteen years, fresh out of prison and everyone has seemed to accept her, and I'm having a hard time doing that. I can't seem to get over what she did to me, and frankly it's quite bruising to the ego to think that my friends, my family, has accepted her so readily."  
  
Wesley looked at Gunn, trying to decipher what he was thinking.  
  
"So you're upset because they have forgiven her and you haven't yet, am I right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So you must want to change something if you're here. What is it you want to change?"  
  
Wesley thought about it, trying to pick his words well.  
  
"I guess, I wonder how you would handle such a dilemma."  
  
"Wes, man, if some chick were to do to me what you said she did to you.nah, man, I would kick her ass to the curb as soon as I saw her again."  
  
Wesley smiled. "That's what I did."  
  
Gunn looked surprised.  
  
"So.what's the problem?"  
  
"I feel just awful about it, Gunn. I don't know what's come over me, but the last couple of days since Faith's been moved out, I've felt terrible. What if she's going bad right now because of me? What if she does something stupid like try to hurt herself? What if."  
  
"Whoa, man!" Gunn gave him a side-glance. "Seems to me, you aren't upset at her anymore. Seems to me like you're more upset at them for not considering you first."  
  
Wesley shook his head slowly. "I guess that's it part of it. I mean I don't trust her. I still have nightmares about her." Wesley swallowed the lump in his throat. "I still think there is reason to be cautious with her." He took a deep breath. "I guess I just wish the others would be more understanding about my feelings about this girl."  
  
"Want me to talk to them?"  
  
Wesley thought over the tempting offer, but in the end shook his head.  
  
"I think it best if I take matters into my own hands. But thank you Charles. That means a lot to me."  
  
Gunn smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "It'll work out, bro. It always does."  
  
**~**  
  
Faith flipped through the channels on the television. Her mind wandered, though. Should she call them? Would they need her?  
  
Faith sighed and turned off the television. She eyed the phone and then picked it up. She nearly jumped when there was a knock at her door.  
  
Faith walked slowly to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw the back of someone's head.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Faith? It's me, Wesley."  
  
Faith frowned. What was he doing here?  
  
Wesley heard the lock click and soon saw the door slide open.  
  
"Wesley. I'm.surprised to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, well.may I come in?"  
  
Faith regarded him for a moment and then opened the door wider, moving back. Wesley walked into the dark room. When Faith turned on the light, he saw a small table and chairs, with apartment complexes and jobs circled. He saw the bed was slightly mussed, probably from her laying on it watching the tele. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"This is an agreeable place." His tone and mannerisms seemed to try to reassure himself.  
  
"Yeah, its great. So what's up?"  
  
He searched her face. She was guarded, but somehow she seemed nervous.  
  
"Faith, I guess it's no secret to you that I had a little difficulty with your previous living arrangement."  
  
Faith couldn't help it; she smiled. Now this was the Wesley she was used to. Stiff upper lip, head high, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he unconsciously slipped into watcher mode, pacing slowly back and forth, looking for all the world to be the most studious and important person possible.  
  
"Yes, I was. aware."  
  
"Right. And while, I did not intend to hurt your feelings or cause you to revert back to your unseemly ways, I felt that some distance between the two of us was necessary."  
  
Faith lost her smile.  
  
"Revert?"  
  
"Well, yes. Revert. To relapse, regress, slip back."  
  
"Wesley." He stopped and looked at her. "I know what the word means."  
  
"Right. Well." Suddenly he was at a loss for words.  
  
"So lemme get this straight. You came over here to tell me there is no reason to go back to hack-n-slash just because you couldn't deal?"  
  
Wesley's eyes searched the floor, seemingly to look for what to say next. Faith didn't give him a chance.  
  
"You know, if it was so easy for me to 'revert' I doubt they would have let me out of prison. You know, you give yourself too much credit. It's not like I've been sitting here plotting your 'unseemly' death or anything because I don't get to live in Angel's hotel."  
  
"Well that's a relief."  
  
"Wesley. I'm different. I've changed. I wish I could make you see that." She looked down. "And.I'm sorry. For what I did to you. Afterwards, you reacted pretty much like you did when I first saw you a couple weeks ago. But you didn't let them kill me. Thank you."  
  
Wesley was taken aback. He was not expecting an apology, or appreciation.  
  
Wesley took a deep breath. If he was wrong about this, he could be jeopardizing everyone. Wesley took a few steps toward Faith, and on instinct she stepped back. He caught her wrist gently, and her eyes went from her wrist to his face, question written all over it. She didn't resist when she felt a slight tug on her wrist and before she knew it, Wesley had wrapped her in up in a hug. Faith stood rigid, unsure. Wesley almost withdrew, but he waited. Soon her body relaxed, and he could feel her hands slid around his back as she hugged him back.  
  
**~**  
  
Angel, Cordelia, and Lindsey looked up when the door to the lobby opened. They smiled a little when they saw Wesley, but their usual greetings died on their lips when they saw who he was with. Carrying her suitcase, Faith stepped in behind him, looking unsure.  
  
Angel walked over to Wesley, slowly. Cordelia and Lindsey followed.  
  
"This mean what I think it does?" Angel looked from one to the other.  
  
"It means I am trying forgiveness."  
  
Angel smiled. Faith was struck by the beauty of that smile. The Angel she remembered from before didn't smile, and when he came to visit her, he rarely found an occasion to smile. Prison wasn't the smiling kind of place, anyway.  
  
Silence enveloped them, and everyone searched for something to say next. Suddenly Cordelia broke the silence as she yelped in pain and held her head.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Incoming," they said all at once. Time to go back to business as usual. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
He moved from his desk to the coffee pot. It always amused her when he drank coffee. It amused her whenever she saw him eat or drink anything that wasn't blood.  
  
Angel poured himself a cup of coffee and then went back to his desk. Faith couldn't see him after he sat down. She didn't have a desk, but whenever she was working she would lay out everything she needed on the floor of the lobby and lay down. She was comfortable in her little space on the floor.  
  
"Augh. Get a desk already, huh?"  
  
Faith smiled as she looked over her shoulder to Cordelia.  
  
"Hey C, what's up?"  
  
"Well not you. Why do you insist on working on the floor?"  
  
Faith rolled over and sat up. "Comfort?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked up when Angel stood. "Hey Angel, what's new? Any new cases?"  
  
"Nope. It's actually pretty slow. Too slow." He walked around the divide that separated the lobby from their work area and leaned against it. "How about you? Any visions you're holding out on?"  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Nope."  
  
Faith rolled back around and took this opportunity to gaze at Angel. He hadn't aged physically in the fifteen years that separated her from now to the rogue slayer she once was. But mentally, emotionally, he was a changed man.  
  
She remembered Angel the way he used to be. Broody. Distant. Oftentimes seeming uncomfortable with his human friends. Unforgiving of himself when his demon got the better of him. She wasn't used to this smiling, easy, laid back Angel that she saw now. Time did wonders for a person's view of life.  
  
Angel glanced at Faith. He was aware she was staring at him. He couldn't help feeling pleased. She really had matured into a very fine looking woman. Her time in prison only seemed to define her more. Her long dark hair swept over her shoulder and her brown eyes were so intense, he could wonder at her expressions forever. Her frame was long and sleek, and the way she carried herself let him know that she wasn't aware of how beautiful she really was. Once she was mindful of things like that, but now, now she didn't seem to have a clue.  
  
Cordelia looked at the two of them. They were now staring at each other, and seemed to not know they were doing it. Just to see what would happen, Cordelia inched backwards to leave the room. She wondered if they'd even notice her leaving. They just kept staring at each other. Cordelia turned to leave and involuntarily shouted when she tripped over the chair she forgot was there. She caught herself on the chair but she had interrupted the moment.  
  
Angel and Faith both were at her side, helping her. Cordelia shrugged them off, embarrassed about her accident.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, just go back to what you were doing." Red-faced, Cordelia left the room.  
  
Faith and Angel looked at each other and then looked away.  
  
"Well, I better get to work."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
**~**  
  
"Sugar, you're gonna have to do much better than that, if you want to get ahead in this town."  
  
Faith looked up from the ground. She had been fighting a small gang of vampires, but the last one had nearly gotten the better of her, but she was able to dust him before he got her. Barely.  
  
Faith got up and walked toward the strangely familiar voice, but couldn't see the face, due to the shadows she hid in.  
  
Faith stopped a good distance from the woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember and old friend?" The voice said, sweet with insincerity as she stepped into the light. Lilah.  
  
Faith looked, shocked, but on guard as she looked at the woman. She hadn't changed much. In fact, she had barely aged at all. Angel had said Lilah had disappeared. Looks like she's been found.  
  
"Happy to see me?" She smiled and vamped.  
  
Faith wasn't surprised.  
  
"Yes, very. I'll finally be able to see that you find your way home. Hell."  
  
"Now, now. Don't be so sure that you would be doing the right thing. Hell is just the beginning of all that is Wolfram and Hart. Go ahead and stake me, I'll be back. I've been staked before." She smiled. "My contract isn't up until the Senior Partners say so. Regardless of what you want or do."  
  
Faith just stared at her.  
  
"Faith, come on. Surely we can be civil. We were once on the same side."  
  
"Once. Never again."  
  
"Shame."  
  
"Not really, I happen to like who I am now."  
  
Lilah looked her up and down. Her entire demeanor spoke of sex. Her ever look, her ever move reeked with it. It seems the change had brought the seduction out in Lilah.  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"Look, we gonna do this or not, because if not, I have plenty of things I'd rather be doing."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Lilah!"  
  
Lilah looked over Faith's shoulder and saw Angel. She smiled, her vampire face still in plain view.  
  
"Angel, love. How delightful to see you."  
  
"You may not think so in a moment." He moved into a fighting stance. Faith followed his lead.  
  
Lilah's tongue shot out to wet her lips.  
  
"We'll talk later, Faith. I'll be watching you."  
  
Lilah turned and ran, quickly. Angel and Faith both started after her, but after she turned a corner, she was gone.  
  
Angel looked at Faith.  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
"She's a crazy bitch like she's always been. Did you know she was a vampire?"  
  
"Not 'til now."  
  
"The things you miss when you're in prison."  
  
Angel smiled a little and put his stake away. Faith looked around one more time for Lilah and then put hers away as well. She looked at Angel, realizing suddenly how alone they were.  
  
"So."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel looked around at anything but Faith. He wished he wasn't so nervous around her.  
  
Faith looked at Angel and then laughed.  
  
Angel's head shot to her and he frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Us." She continued to laugh.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. Geez, Angel, since when did we get so nervous around each other?" Faith smiled an easy smile at him.  
  
Angel chuckled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don 't worry about it. You want to grab a bite to eat?" Faith smiled. "I mean, at a restaurant."  
  
"I know what you meant." He smiled and they started walking towards a close restaurant.  
  
**~**  
  
Wesley rummaged through the mail and frowned when he saw a large manila envelope poking out among the bills and junk mail. Wesley walked to his desk and sat down. He put the mail on the desk and opened the large envelope, sliding pictures out of it. A note fell out as well.  
  
"Want to see what she's up to when you aren't watching her?" Wesley read aloud. He frowned and looked at the pictures. Faith and Lilah. Talking. Alone. Fear started to knot up his stomach. Could he have been wrong? Could he have been a bit hasty to forgive her?  
  
Wesley got up and went to the door.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
She looked up from her desk.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia watched Faith carry her laundry up the stairs and waited until she heard the door close to Faith's room before jumping up and sneaking up the stairs. She kneeled down very softly and started to peek into the keyhole of Faith's room. She watched Faith fold her laundry quickly.  
  
Cordelia frowned. This was boring for a surveillance job. She thought it was going to be more exciting than this!  
  
//No, I'm stuck watching Faith fold her sheer panties.hey, those are cute, maybe I should go shopping.// Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Faith heading toward the door. //Shit!//  
  
Cordelia scrambled up, trying to be quiet and took off down the hall, but only got a few steps before she heard the doorknob turn. Cordelia leaned up against the wall and quickly started to inspect her fingernails, acting as inconspicuous as she could muster. She was an actress right?  
  
"C, if you want to watch me fold my clothes, just knock next time, ok?" Faith shook her head and went back into her room, closing the door. Cordelia groaned and went downstairs to tell Wesley about her failure.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith smiled when Angel knocked and then poked his head in her room.  
  
"Hi, Angel."  
  
"Uh, hi." He smiled and opened the door a little more. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, come in." She uncurled her long legs and let them fall over the side of the bed. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You."  
  
Faith looked surprised, but pleased. "Ok, I'll bite.what about me?"  
  
"You'll bite? Isn't that my job?"  
  
Faith giggled a little. "No actually it's my job to make sure you don't."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Forgot." He gave her a goofy smile and she melted. The more of his smiles he gave her the more she seemed to crave.  
  
Angel smiled. She was looking at him like he was some sort of god or something. He could get used to this.  
  
"I wondered if you'd like to," he cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, "if you'd want to, go to dinner with me."  
  
Faith's eyebrows rose.  
  
"I mean, like as in a date. A real date." Angel looked down at the points of his shined shoes and then looked back up at her. She was smiling. That was always a good sign.  
  
"I would love to." Faith stood up. "When?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, unless we had an incoming, maybe tonight?" He looked so unsure Faith wanted to just devour him right there on the spot.  
  
"Tonight then."  
  
Angel smiled. "Really? I mean.yeah.great. Tonight." Angel backed out of the room, closing the door. He smiled and nearly ran down the stairs. "LINDSEY!"  
  
Faith peeked out the door and grinned.  
  
**~**  
  
"Would you hold still, Angel? Christ!" Lindsey nearly growled at him. "How do you expect me to tie this tie for you if you don't hold still?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."  
  
"There. Done."  
  
Angel looked down at himself. The suit had a flattering cut, and he looked at Lindsey, expectantly. "So.how do I look."  
  
"Prince Charming, watch out." Lindsey said dryly.  
  
Angel shoved him gently, playfully and Lindsey smiled. Angel heard the clicking of heels on the stairs and froze. He looked at Lindsey who was looking over Angel's shoulder slack jawed in appreciation.  
  
Angel turned and swallowed at the sight before him. Faith stopped at the bottom stair and Angel took in the sight from the legs up. Her shapely legs were clad in sheer black hose that disappeared under a short black dress that hugged her thighs, bunched up slightly around her tiny waist and curved up and around the bottom half of her breasts. He could see the top half of her breasts poking out above the bodice of the dress, tan skin that showed no signs of imperfection. The straps to the dress curved over her collarbone and circled around her fine, slim neck. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few curls escaping to frame her carefully made up face.  
  
Faith smiled as she took the opportunity to take in Angel. He was wearing black as usual, but a finely tailored suit that showed off his muscled legs and slim waist replaced Angel's slacks and button up shirts. His white shirt covered by a black vest and a well knotted tie. A matching double- breasted jacket hung over his arm, waiting to be worn. Faith could feel her heart rate speed up.  
  
"You look."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah." Angel smiled.  
  
Faith moved toward him with easy strides, stopping near him. Lindsey was still staring.  
  
"Careful, Lindsey. You're staring at me in front of my date."  
  
Lindsey's eyes left her quickly. He busied himself with looking at something, anything else.  
  
Angel smiled and offered Faith his arm. She took it. Together they walked out of the hotel.  
  
**~**  
  
All night they had acted like school kids with crushes. Faith couldn't understand it. She had never acted like this around a guy. If she saw a guy she wanted, she'd take him. Never would she smile up at him and bat her lashes and then try to act like she hadn't just done that.  
  
They walked into the deserted hotel and Angel dropped his arm from around her waist. He actually seemed more nervous here than he had out there.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hm?" He was looking at her. Well, sort of. His eyes were actually dancing around looking at various things, once in a while hitting on her.  
  
"I want you."  
  
That got his eyes to focus. And widen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't stutter." She moved toward him, her look very much like a predator to its prey. Angel moved back, his nervousness not letting his mind clear enough to function properly. He stopped when he tripped over a plush chair and ended up lying across it. But that didn't stop Faith.  
  
One knee came up and was placed in between his, letting him catch a glimpse of something purely Faith. His eyes shot up to hers a moment before her body was pressed against his, length to length, and her lips descended on his. His eyes closed and her lips stifled his groan as his arms came around her and crushed her to him, making her knee rub him, exciting him more, making shivers play up and down his spine.  
  
Faith's mouth worked against his, the softness making his body quiver. Another groan escaped him when he felt her tongue slide free from her mouth and into his. He rolled her onto the ground, covering her with his large body.  
  
Faith felt like the world had fallen away from her and the only thing keeping her real was the man she was trying to devour. Everything revolved around this man. Everything. She could see the years upon years she had silently spent wondering what this moment would be like. Now she had him in her arms, kissing her, touching her, pressing against her. She thought she might die of want if she didn't take him soon.  
  
It was then that Angel shot off of her like she was covered in holy water.  
  
Faith lay on the floor panting, looking up at him in confusion.  
  
Angel stood far away from her, but his eyes couldn't leave her.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I.can't."  
  
And with that his long strides carried him out of the room, leaving Faith sitting on the floor, at a loss.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia jumped and scowled at Faith's back when she slammed the cabinet.  
  
"I don't think that was quite off the hinges yet. Slam it again."  
  
Faith looked at Cordelia. "Sorry."  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
Faith opened her mouth to speak when Angel walked into the kitchen. He took one look at Faith and then looked away, going to the fridge.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Faith grabbed her orange juice and left the kitchen. Angel's shoulder's slumped.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
**~**  
  
"Want to explain this?"  
  
Wesley tossed the papers down in front of Faith, who was sitting on her bed.  
  
Faith picked up the pictures and looked through them with little emotion.  
  
"Not my best side."  
  
"Indeed. So what's your angle, Faith? Still working for Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
Faith's eyes shot to Wesley, her head twisting to meet his eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"Isn't that the truth?"  
  
"Wesley, I." Faith stopped. She swallowed back her comment. "I knew it wouldn't last long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your trust."  
  
"You never had my trust. Just my patience. Now that is wearing thin."  
  
Faith got up and started to pack.  
  
"Yeah, well, consider me gone."  
  
"Good."  
  
Wesley got up and left.  
  
Faith continued to pack in a hurried frenzy. Clothes were thrown out of closets and drawers and stuffed into cases and bags. Tears wet her face.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia and Lindsey kept their eyes to their work when they heard Faith come down the stairs. Faith looked at the both of them, hurt in her eyes. After everything, now they were going to act like she wasn't even there.  
  
Wesley came to the door of his office and folded his arms across his chest. Faith nodded slowly and looked down, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Angel strolled into the lobby but stopped short when he saw Faith with all of her bags. She didn't even stop walking.  
  
Angel trotted to her and stood in her way.  
  
"Hey? Where you going?" Angel looked at the others. Cordelia and Lindsey were still trying to avoid them being there and Wesley was holding his gaze, staring a hole into Faith's back. She could feel it. Angel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Faith looked up at him, anger in her eyes, but he could see she had been crying.  
  
"I'm leaving. Get out of my way."  
  
"Faith. We can work this out. We need to talk."  
  
"Angel, fuck off, ok? This isn't about you for once." She shouldered him aside and threw open the door, making Angel scramble to get away from the sun.  
  
"Stop her!" He looked at his crew. No one moved. "Cordelia? Wesley? Lindsey?" Silence.  
  
Angel looked toward where Faith was walking. Helpless.  
  
**~**  
  
Patrol sucked tonight. Not only was she trying to find the vampires, but also she was trying to hide from Angel. She didn't want to talk to him right now.  
  
She just didn't understand. She knew about his soul and all, but she didn't understand why his soul was in danger. It would only be in danger if he were in love with her. If he was in love with her, surely he wouldn't have ran clear across the room and baled on her like that while she was in a very awkward and vulnerable moment. She knew he knew her well enough to know she hated being vulnerable, because of shit like that. Knowing that, he still left her there. Alone.  
  
She should just get used to alone. It looked to her like alone was about to become a way of life.  
  
She was so deep into her thoughts she didn't see Lilah until she jumped down out of the tree in front of her. Faith raised her stake and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hello, Faith."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You. You're working for the wrong side. We wouldn't throw you out on a weekly basis."  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes. Lilah slinked up to Faith, pressing herself against the stunned slayer. Lilah leaned over putting her crimson lips beside Faith's ear and whispered softly to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can stay with me if you need a place to stay."  
  
Faith smiled, some of the old Faith coming back to her as she swung Lilah around to press her up against the tree with her body. Very suggestively, Faith leaned over and whispered into Lilah's ear as she nearly purred.  
  
"Get bent you twisted bitch."  
  
She pulled back with an exaggeratedly sweet smile. Lilah's eyes narrowed and she took a swing at Faith.  
  
**~**  
  
Wesley smiled, proudly. He had been worried that Faith was going to take that plunge. He looked at Lindsey and Cordelia.  
  
"Now."  
  
The three of them sprung from behind the bushes they were hiding and took off in a dead sprint to Faith. They had to stay so far from Faith, so that Lilah couldn't sense them that it was going to take a moment to get to her. Wesley was so glad this plan to bring out Lilah worked. Lilah had been their main obstacle for so long, that Wesley leaped at the opportunity to finish her off.  
  
Just as the trio was nearing Faith and Lilah they were jumped by a group of six of Lilah's goons.  
  
Faith saw the three coming and she nearly cried in relief. Lilah wasn't so tough that she couldn't handle her, but just knowing they had her back was enough for her. Faith started to fight with renewed vigor. But hearing Cordelia's shout of pain was enough to distract her and allow Lilah to knock her back on her back.  
  
Cordelia shouted when a vampire caught her by surprise with a quick jab to the ribs. Thankfully she didn't hear any cracking but she definitely felt pain. She was thrown down and she spared a look at Faith, only to find her on her back, Lilah poised to bite. It was clear that Faith was dazed.  
  
"NO!" Angel came from nowhere tackling Lilah off of Faith. They rolled and Lilah ended up on top. She ground her hips into his to distract him while she punched him in the face.  
  
"Hello, Angel."  
  
Angel struggled and flipped them so that he was on top and he gripped her throat with one hand while he went for his stake. She easily knocked the stake out of his hand and punched the inside of his elbow, making him lose his balance and let go of her. She scrambled up from under him and took off for a run.  
  
Angel vamped out, his demon pissed that she was able to get away so easily. Without thinking he leaped up and sprinted towards her catching her and knocking her over easily. He flipped her over and sank his teeth into her. Lilah's face showed surprise and pain moments before Angel's weight left her. She looked around dazedly and spotted Faith subduing Angel. She heard Faith calling his name to get his attention and then saw that Angel's face morphed back into his human guise. Undistracted, Faith grabbed her stake. Lilah's eyes widened and she turned around to scramble up but felt the sharp pain of a stake piercing her heart from the back. Then she felt nothing.  
  
**~**  
  
"You used her," he accused.  
  
"It was necessary to draw Lilah out."  
  
"It wasn't necessary. You could have told her your plan." Angel glared at Wesley. Faith sat there watching them both intently. Lindsey and Cordelia had made themselves scarce as soon as Angel's anger was apparent.  
  
"The hotel was bugged. I wanted Lilah to think we didn't trust her. I wanted Lilah to come to her."  
  
"What made you think she would?"  
  
Wesley took out the pictures of Lilah and Faith and handed them to him.  
  
"It's not how it looks. I came moments later."  
  
"That's not the point, Angel. I wanted Lilah to think that I believed that Faith was betraying us."  
  
Angel shook his head. "Did you even care how she would feel? Believing that her family had deserted her.again?"  
  
Faith looked at Angel sharply. Family.  
  
Wesley looked down. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I was a little out of line."  
  
Angel just grunted and clasped Wesley on the back, making Wesley look up at him. "Happens to the best of us."  
  
**~**  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?" Faith looked at Angel. They were sitting across the table from each other, her with coffee, him with blood.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you leave me the other night? I would have understood if you'd have just talked to me."  
  
"Because I'm a stupid male. No matter how old I get, I still react like I'm 20 from time to time."  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
Angel reached over and put his hand over hers. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"We'll figure this out. It'll happen. Maybe we should just be careful for now."  
  
"Careful."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"So.you still upset with me."  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
"Baby, we're five by five." 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Moving back into the hotel hadn't been as easy as Faith thought it was going to be. Somehow she had thought things would return to normal. //Glutton for punishment.//  
  
There was a short time of relative peace, interrupted only by those uncomfortable moments when her and Angel were in the room together. The scene where he left the room with his tail between his legs kept playing in her mind. She wished with everything that he had stayed and talked to her about what he was feeling, thinking, anything. She knew about the curse. True, it had slipped her mind for a moment, but she still knew.  
  
Wesley was being extra nice to her. He apparently felt bad for using her as a decoy. Truthfully, she couldn't get mad at him for that. He did what he had to for his crew. It was as simple as that. After the event, they swept the entire hotel. There were so many bugs placed around that it was no wonder Lilah was always a step ahead of them in the past. If it weren't for Wesley finding one by accident while looking through his desk he might have slipped and told her what he had planned. Couldn't have that.  
  
Faith sighed and sat down in the cemetery, stake in hand. She had finished her sweep a while ago. It was so awkward in the hotel right now, though, she just didn't feel like going back. Maybe she'd wait for the sun to come up out here...in case there were any vampires waiting to strike.  
  
**~**  
  
He watched her. So this was Angelus' new toy. Or Angel's new love. The thought made him sick. The Angelus he knew would never stoop so low. The Angelus he knew was quick, brutal, and dangerous to any human. In comparison he was now weak, pitiful, and a friend to mankind. It was enough to make a vampire sick.  
  
Well, he was here for a purpose. He always thought he knew what that purpose was, but he was wrong. Just when he realized how wrong he was and what his true purpose was he was.delayed. But it was a minor delay.  
  
**~**  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith turned around onto her back from her spot on the floor. Angel looked down at her and resisted the urge to look her up and down. It was almost more than he could handle.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Faith stood up, still not saying a word; she looked at him in caution.  
  
Angel looked down and then met her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know this is.awkward."  
  
"This?"  
  
"Staying here. With me."  
  
"Awkward is not the only word I'd use to describe it."  
  
Angel looked at her curiously.  
  
"Torturous."  
  
Angel sighed and looked down again.  
  
"You know, you are making the same mistake I made." She looked at him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're mistaking sex for love and vise versa. Just because we don't have sex doesn't mean we can't." The word died on her lips as she just realized she was about to confess love to him. Scratch that, she did confess love to him.  
  
"You.love me?"  
  
Faith took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "Doesn't take Einstein, Angel. Of course I love you. Why else do you think my heart does this stupid flutter thing when you're near? Why else do I giggle when you're around? Have you EVER heard me giggle in the past? I mean, come on!" She turned her back to him, her emotions too clear to show to him.  
  
Angel's mouth turned into a little smile.  
  
"But we can't go on as if the other is a leper. We can love each other and not have sex, you know. You aren't forbidden to love." Faith paused for a moment, the next words sounding oddly calm. "Unless you aren't in danger of loving me."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
Faith turned towards him, her heart in her eyes. Angel closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with his, pulling her into a gentle kiss.  
  
"Hello. Hotel. Room." Cordelia stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  
  
Faith gently pulled away from Angel's lips and turned her head to look at Cordelia, but her arms were still around Angel's neck and her body close to his.  
  
"Eyes. Close. Good-bye." Faith smiled sweetly to her before pulling Angel into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Angel's hands slid down and around her lower back, pressing her against him.  
  
"Augh." Cordelia walked to her desk but found it occupied by David. "David, what are you doing?"  
  
David looked up from his paper. "Reading the paper, dear. Why?"  
  
"You're in my seat."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So move." Cordelia leaned forward, looking as intimidating as she could.  
  
David calmly folded his paper and nodded, standing. But before she knew it he grabbed her by the waist and quickly guided her to his lap as he sat back down. "That's better."  
  
Cordelia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "You always make me better."  
  
"Maybe a room wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
  
Cordelia looked up to see Angel and Faith, side by side leaning over the counter, watching them.  
  
Cordelia narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the pair but didn't try to stand. Instead she put her head back on his shoulder and David smiled triumphantly.  
  
**~**  
  
"Well I'm sure that if we were going to have trouble like you describe I would have seen it." Cordelia said, frustrated.  
  
"We cannot be too careful, Cordelia. According to my calculations tonight is the night for the Feast of Faratna."  
  
"What the hell is a Faratna?" Gunn frowned, walking beside them.  
  
"Faratna are demons who animate the dead." Fred spoke up. Wesley smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, quite right. How did you know that?"  
  
"Justy sleeps. I read." She smiled shyly, ducking her head down.  
  
"Animate the dead? Isn't that was vampires do?" Faith walked along side Angel, keeping in step with the others.  
  
"Not exactly. Faratna are more like zombies. They animate dead people and then feed off of other life forms."  
  
Cordelia stopped in her tracks. "Whoa. So WE are the feast?"  
  
"Now Cordelia, of course not. No one would let that happen to you." Wesley shook his head.  
  
"But there is a possibility, right?" Cordelia started to sound panicked.  
  
"Cordy, I won't let the damn things eat you, now calm down."  
  
"And focus."  
  
The group stopped as one. That wasn't one of them. Slowly they all turned, some anxious to catch their first glimpse of a Faratna. Instead they all saw Darla. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Been there, done that." Cordelia quipped.  
  
Faith looked her up and down.  
  
"Who hasn't?" Faith took a step up directly beside Angel.  
  
Angel looked at Faith and then back at Darla. "I think there are still a few left."  
  
"What's the matter, Angelus? Did you find the bottom of the barrel?" Darla looked at Faith and tsked. "And not even 300 yet."  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes. "You and me, bitch. Right here. Right now."  
  
"Ooo. Feisty. Is she this feisty in bed? Oh wait, you wouldn't know would you?"  
  
Faith shot out after Darla but Gunn kept her back. "What are you waiting for, you bitch?!" She was reaching, still trying frantically to get to her. Wesley was stunned. She was suddenly transformed into her old self. Hostile and ready to go. An uneasy feeling spread over him to watch her like this.  
  
"Must be very frustrating, Angelus. To look, but not be able to touch." Darla ran her hands suggestively down her hips. "Ah, but you can touch me. Show your girl what she's missing, Angelus."  
  
Angel, who had been standing stoically through this whole show, turned to Faith and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Faith was stunned into submission, but only for a moment. She shoved him back hard and gave him a resound slap that echoed through the cemetery. Faith turned before the tears could show through her anger and nearly bumped into a waiting Drusilla. She was past her limit. She attacked.  
  
A few other vampires seemed to materialize from nowhere joining in the attack. Throughout the fight Darla's laughter could be heard. Angel vamped and looked at Darla. His entire demeanor spoke of anger. He resembled Angelus more than Angel with his body movement. It was something Darla would recognize easily. But when his anger was turned towards her, it wasn't something she relished seeing.  
  
Darla took a few steps backwards. Angel lunged at her and she turned to run, crashing into someone, causing them to roll on the ground. Darla found herself pinned by the person and she looked up into the eyes of someone that would appear mortal if they hadn't looked like they'd been decomposing for a few years. Darla watched in horror as the thing looked like it was going to take a bite out of her. She flung it off of her and into Angel. Angel dodged the creature and continued in his pursuit of Darla. Darla scrambled to her feet and took off, just as Angel stopped beside her. Angel was about to pursue again until he felt strong hands on the back of his arm, turning him. It was that decomposing woman Darla had thrown into him. Angel knew this was the Faratna.  
  
Cordelia screamed as she held her head and fell to the ground, giving the vampire she was struggling with the upper hand as it covered her, readying to bite. Cordelia was in so much pain she didn't even feel the dust rain on her as Fred staked the vampire, saving Cordelia.  
  
Angel threw the Faratna aside and ran toward Cordelia when he heard her scream. He stopped when he saw that Fred had her covered and he looked around. There were about twenty of them coming out of the woodwork. They were attacking his crew and vampire alike. They were completely non- discriminatory. He saw Drusilla wrestling with one. He saw another vampire being eaten by two others. They were closing in fast.  
  
Just then, Angel heard the thing approach him again and he turned, readying to fight. This was going to be a long night. He knew they couldn't leave while these things were here, ready to kill anyone. They had to see this one through to the end.  
  
**~**  
  
Near dawn saw the whole group, exhausted but alive, arriving at the hotel. Gunn let his axe drop onto the floor for later pick up. Faith looked like she'd like to curl up and sleep all day. Cordelia's head still hurt a little, but it was calming. All in all the entire group looked like hell. But all of them were happy about their victory. All but Angel. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"What's your problem, Angel?" Faith looked at him. She'd been noticing his inverted attitude since they began the trip home. He just seemed deep in thought. Like he was trying to work something out.  
  
Angel looked at her. "It was too easy."  
  
Gunn scoffed. "You call THAT easy?" He gave Angel a disgusted look.  
  
"Angel, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Charles. The Faratna were tough customers to deal with."  
  
"Thank you, English." Gunn looked satisfied, which made Fred giggle a little.  
  
"Yeah, and gross customers too. I'm going to go stand under my shower for half the day and sleep the other half. See ya!" Cordelia waved as she left the hotel.  
  
"That isn't what I mean. The Faratna were hard, but Darla wasn't expecting them."  
  
Faith frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that Darla and Drusilla couldn't have thought that the two of them were going to defeat us. And the other vampires seemed more like distraction than anything."  
  
"But distraction for what?" Wesley mused, now onto what Angel was thinking.  
  
"Exactly." Angel agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but Angel, those vampires weren't exactly fresh from the grave. Some seemed pretty experienced."  
  
"Maybe they weren't there to distract us as much as narrow down the numbers a bit," Lindsey added. Angel looked at him and nodded.  
  
"That's a good point. If it hadn't of been for those Faratna, perhaps more of you would have been hurt, or killed."  
  
Gunn put an arm around Fred, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Darla and Drusilla weren't trying to kill us. They were trying to hold us there," Angel said.  
  
"Hold us there for what, though?" Faith asked.  
  
"If the vampires really were just there to hopefully take out a few of you, then Darla and Drusilla must have had quite a card up their sleeve to take care of the rest of us." Angel looked at the others.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Faith started for the door.  
  
"I'll come with you." Lindsey followed.  
  
"Wait up!" Gunn jogged after them.  
  
"Be careful!" Angel called after the three.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith, Gunn, and Lindsey searched the graveyard until Faith yelled, "Here!"  
  
Gunn and Lindsey followed her voice to the spot by a tree that she was kneeling next too.  
  
"What did you find?" Lindsey leaned over her.  
  
Faith picked up a few cigarette butts and some fresh foot prints made by a heavy boot.  
  
**~**  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. There were cigarettes littering the place and heavy boot prints. He was watching and waiting. Probably part of the ambush you were talking about." Faith watched him think this piece of information over.  
  
"It makes sense that Spike would be working with Drusilla again. I'm sure he'd put up with Darla for Drusilla if necessary, but he's been so.good lately. The past many years he's been working for the good side rather than against it. Something must have gone terribly wrong. I should call Sunnydale and find out."  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"But my question is, why Spike?" Lindsey asked. "I mean I've seen him a few times and I don't know him extremely well, but could he win in a fight between the two of you?" Lindsey looked doubtful.  
  
Angel rubbed his eyes. "It is possible. He's a strong vampire. But for the most part, I know all of his tricks. But you're right it doesn't make sense that their big reservist would be Spike. It isn't as if I haven't faced off with Spike before, many times. I don't know that Darla has that much faith in Spike's abilities."  
  
"Maybe he wasn't there to kill you." Faith spoke up.  
  
"What?" Angel looked confused.  
  
"I don't think Darla wants you dead, Angel. She wants Angelus back. That's what she's always wanted. Maybe they brought Spike in to convince you that it would be the whole family, together again. Or maybe they had him there to ward off the rest of us in case her other's didn't work."  
  
"So why didn't he attack?"  
  
Faith shrugged. Angel walked over to the phone and dialed it.  
  
"Dawn, hi. It's Angel." He listened and smiled a little. "Yeah I know, been busy. Anyway, I have a question for you, and it might sound weird. Are you alone?" He paused and then rolled his eyes. "No that wasn't the weird question. Are you?" He nodded. "Good. Was Spike with you tonight?" He waited. "He was? All night? There wasn't a time when he could maybe have slipped off for a few hours?" Angel's expression darkened. "I didn't need to know that, Dawn. I'm fully aware of your.thing with Spike. I didn't need details. Saying you were with him all night would have sufficed." He smiled a little. "Well you keep him that way." Angel nodded. "Well we are having Darla and Dru problems again and we had reason to think that.." Angel scowled. "Spike give the phone back to Dawn." Angel's expression remained stoic and dark. "Yes well that was an over share. Hand her back the phone. No, I don't want to talk about your sex life. Spike, damnit, GIVE BACK THE PHONE!" Angel was losing his temper. It was a well-known fact among his crew about his feelings concerning Dawn and Spike's relationship. He found out about it about 10 years ago and nearly killed the blonde vampire. He was willing to let the couple do as they wished as long as he was left out of it. "Hi again. Anyway, I was saying, we had reason to believe Spike was in on it." Angel frowned. "Are you giggling? What's he doing, now?" Angel closed his eyes and put a hand over his face in a way that made Faith have to stifle a laugh. "I didn't need to know that!" He looked exasperated. "Yes I know I asked! Ok, well I gotta go. Bye Dawn." Angel hung up and took a moment to compose himself before turning back to the group.  
  
"Wasn't him."  
  
Faith burst out laughing. Soon the others were joining her. Angel just scowled at them all.  
  
**~**  
  
"What happened?" Darla glared at the man. "You were supposed to be backing us up! Instead you left us to be eaten by some zombies? Drusilla nearly got eaten!" Darla pointed at Drusilla who was nursing her arm. A Faratna had gotten in a lucky shot and tried to take a bite out of her. Luckily she was a very accomplished and brutal fighter.  
  
The man smiled at Drusilla and winked at her. "Drusilla could use a good eating." Drusilla giggled, Darla scowled.  
  
"I'm not joking around, here. Don't forget who you work for!" Darla had her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
He stood up and walked to Darla. "Of course I know who I'm working for. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You and Wolfram and Hart really have ability there being able to bring back dusted vampires. Just think of the legions we could create." He neared Darla as she glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"The next time I give you an order, obey it."  
  
"Ah, but darling, I don't obey." His easy smile unnerved her.  
  
"When I give you an order.OBEY IT!" She yelled into his face.  
  
A split second later he grabbed her neck and yanked her forward, holding her in a precarious position.  
  
"I said I know who I'm working for. Me." He threw her hard against the floor and pounced on her. Drusilla flew into action, defending her Grandmummy. He hadn't been counting on that. The way the chit was giggling and flirting with him all night made him think she'd love to be out from under the tyrannical rule of Darla. Guess not.  
  
It was harder than he had expected, but in the end Penn was surrounded by the dust of two very old, very unwise vampires.  
  
"You're next, Angelus." 


	5. Part 5

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Angel sighed as he watched her move through the office area to the kitchen. His eyes never left her until she left his line of sight. Lindsey watched him watch her and smiled a little, shaking his head.  
  
"You can be so transparent sometimes."  
  
Angel looked at him and then looked back to the report he was supposed to be typing up.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her?"  
  
"I tried. She doesn't seem to want to talk to me." He looked up at Lindsey. "I just don't get it. At first she seemed angry. Now she just seems sad."  
  
"Angry about what? Sad about what?"  
  
Angel looked helpless as he shrugged his shoulders. "She won't talk to me about it."  
  
Lindsey frowned in thought.  
  
**~**  
  
"Ok, spill." Cordelia put her Diet Coke can down and looked at Faith expectantly.  
  
"Nothing to tell."  
  
"Malarkey."  
  
Faith looked at her oddly. "Malarkey? When did you use a word like malarkey?"  
  
"Since anytime I wanted to. Don't change the subject. What's going on between you and Angel?"  
  
Faith snorted softly. "I can answer that one honestly with one word. Nothing."  
  
"What happened? I mean one minute you two are all giving each other the eyes and in general making people ill, and the next its like getting doused with ice water when you two are in the same room together." Cordelia put her hands on her hips. "What gives?"  
  
"Well I can tell you what doesn't give. That would be me."  
  
Cordelia watched her a moment. She studied the hardness of her features. She studied the barely restrained pain she saw in Faith's eyes. Faith used to be much better at masking her feelings.  
  
"Look, Angel is a man. No matter how old a man is, he is bound to make mistakes. Men think differently than women. I'm sure he doesn't even know what it is he did wrong. Hell, I don't know what he did wrong."  
  
"The kiss. The kiss in the cemetery, in front of Darla."  
  
Cordy thought back and suddenly Faith could recognize the understanding that lit Cordelia's face.  
  
"That's what you're upset about?" Cordelia rolled her eyes. "That was so done out of frustration."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Cordelia looked like she still didn't understand what the big deal was.  
  
"Cordelia.look, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You with your perfect love and all." Faith turned and went out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Cordelia followed her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They walked past the office area where David and Lindsey were discussing finance.  
  
"Malarkey! Microsoft will never fall, that's the beauty of them!" David said to Lindsey exasperated.  
  
Faith stopped and smiled to Cordelia. She mouthed the word 'malarkey' and Cordelia's face tinged pink.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
**~**  
  
"Tell me why you think we should negotiate with you."  
  
"Because I know him. I know him better than his sire did. I'm his childe. Can't get much closer than that." Penn smiled smugly.  
  
"That's what we assumed about a sire, Mr. Penn."  
  
"Just Penn. Yeah and usually the sire is close to the childe, but not Darla. He staked Darla from what I hear."  
  
Jim Robinson nodded. Jim watched the vampire in front of him very closely. He didn't trust him. Wolfram and Hart's position on Penn was to observe and help if he intended on working for Wolfram and Hart. But if he showed any signs of vigilante, Wolfram and Hart was going to bring him down. Last thing they needed was another vampire hunting down members of Wolfram and Hart. Jim knew that if he handled this right it could mean his promotion as head of Special Projects.  
  
"Alright Mr. Penn, what do you suggest we do about Angel?"  
  
"I suggest you let me take care of him."  
  
Jim smiled a patient and cool smile. "I need a game plan, Mr. Penn. If you plan on using Wolfram and Hart resources I need to know how."  
  
Penn leaned forward, his eyes displaying a dangerous glint. "My plan is to bring you Angelus. Your little firm has been trying to do that for some time now, haven't they, Bill?"  
  
"Uh, it's Jim."  
  
"Whatever. See I don't care about you, or your name. I care about who's going to help me go to Angelus. Back when a vampire was a respectable and brutal killer, we didn't care about names of people. Mortals were like cattle. Just food. I intend to bring that era of brutality back into light, with or without you. So which is it going to be?"  
  
Jim looked at Penn. It was really all the justification he needed, but he didn't want to give up now. Not when he felt so close to his goal.  
  
"Alright. What do you need?"  
  
**~**  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She looked up, but didn't turn around to face him. Instead she continued folding her clothes.  
  
"Faith, talk to me?"  
  
"Nothing to say."  
  
"I think there is."  
  
"So say it and leave."  
  
Angel flinched. She didn't see it, but she could feel his displeasure.  
  
"Faith, what happened? One minute everything is fine and the next minute we're fighting."  
  
"We aren't fighting."  
  
"What would you call this?"  
  
Faith continued folding clothes in silence.  
  
Angel watched her for a moment and then shook his head. The turned to leave the room but stopped. Anger flashed across his face as he turned and stormed over to her. He quickly flipped her to face him and tore the shirt she was folding out of her hand. He grabbed her arms and gave her one good shake.  
  
"What is the matter with you? Don't you care anymore? TALK to me!" Angel yelling into her passive face.  
  
"Nothing to say, Angel. We don't have to make a bigger production of this than we already have. It's clear the way you feel and I'm dealing with that, ok?" She jerked free, pushing him against the wall. "Now keep your damn hands off of me."  
  
"It's clear how I feel, huh? Well tell me. How do I feel?"  
  
"You don't love me. And that's fine. I never really thought you would anyway. It's always been about Darla or Buffy. It's cool, it's just the way it is."  
  
Angel visibly flinched at Buffy's name. No one much brought her up, but every time they did, they ripped open a wound. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh? How about the way you kissed in me in the cemetery? Come on, Angel, I'm not fool. That wasn't a kiss meant for me. That was meant for Darla. To impress her. To show her. Well, you showed her."  
  
Angel frowned, the anger leaving him.  
  
"Faith. I do love you."  
  
"Yeah, well it isn't the same."  
  
"Same as what?"  
  
"Same as Buffy or Darla."  
  
Angel looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you loved Buffy so much you went to hell for her, you saved the world for her, and you." Faith paused and looked away, "made love to her."  
  
Angel blinked in disbelief. "Please tell me that's your creative way of telling me to go to hell." When Faith didn't answer he closed the space in between them again. "Faith, she sent me to hell, I was with her when she saved the world, and making love to her was a big mistake! Would you rather I made love to you and called it a mistake?"  
  
Faith's eyes met his; they were hurt.  
  
"I don't know what to do here, Faith. If I do what I want I become a monster, and if I don't, I lose you. Please tell me that's not the choice I have here."  
  
He waited and watched Faith. Finally she spoke. "It isn't about the sex. It's about the closeness that goes with it."  
  
Angel roared with frustration making her stand en guard for an attack. Instead of attacking her Angel turned and put his fist through the wall before slamming out of the room and stomping down the stairs.  
  
Faith just sank onto the bed, stunned, her eyes glued to the hole in her wall.  
  
**~**  
  
Gunn watched Faith as the group trudged through the complex sewer tunnels. She had a determined look on her face. The same look she was wearing when he and Fred met the group at the hotel. One look of Faith's face and he convinced Fred to stay behind. This was going to be serious.  
  
Faith's eyes darted around the corners and turns of the sewers. She was looking for any sign of him. It didn't take long for her to realize what Angel said was true. She was trying to make him choose between being the beast or loosing her. She ran down the stairs and searched for him, but she couldn't find him. The group decided he had left through the sewers since it was still daylight at the time, but the sun had sense set, and they were now looking for a manhole to climb out from.  
  
As they rounded the corner Faith, Gunn, Cordelia, Lindsey, and Wesley's flashlights all flashed on a blur of fur and teeth. The growl reverberated off the sewer tunnel walls as the beast charged them. Cordelia flashed her flashlight around to try and get a visual of the thing, but it suddenly was nowhere. Flashlights jerked from side to side looking for it. Everyone had their backs to the tunnel's sides.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Five flashlights all zeroed in on the voice, illuminating Penn's white features perfectly.  
  
"Impossible." Cordelia whispered.  
  
"Not impossible, darlin'. Very possible indeed. You see, Darla isn't the only vampire Wolfram and Hart can raise." He smiled a lazy smile.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes and started to sweet the area behind Penn with her flashlight. The light played upon the three demons of different sizes and substances behind him. Penn smiled.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm."  
  
"Penn. I know who you are," Cordelia spat.  
  
"Well then. Introductions over. Let the games begin."  
  
Chaos began as flashlight beams jerked every direction. Faith kicked the hairy demon that jumped at her. She sent it flying into the tunnel's wall, but it was faster than her flashlight and jumped her while she couldn't see. Cordelia screamed somewhere in the distance, Gunn cursed and used his axe to decapitate his purple glob of slime. Wesley attacked as best he could the yellow scabby demon that threatened him with its gigantic claws. Penn just watched them fight, analyzing each one, in case.  
  
Lindsey struggled with the demon that had a hold of him. The smell rivaled the sewer they were already in and the sulpheric gases that it was emitting was making Lindsey sick and lose his concentration. He heard his own cry as he felt the claws rip down the front of him, tearing clothes and skin indiscriminately. He felt the hot sticky blood trickle out and mix with the skin of the demon, making his cuts burn. He felt a bit on his shoulder and screamed out for help, but his world went black before help came.  
  
Faith heard Lindsey's scream just as she beheaded the demon she was fighting with it's own weapon. She took off in that direction, tripping over the body of Cordelia's demon before bringing the sword she hand in her hand down on the feeding sulpher demon that had Lindsey.  
  
Gunn looked around to make sure all the demons were gone. He didn't see any sign of a living demon or Penn. He trained his flashlight on Lindsey and gasped. Cordelia put her hand to her mouth to mask her cry. Lindsey was covered in blood and his wounds were smoking like they were burning.  
  
"Lets get him out of here," Faith said and started to snap orders out. Quickly they were able to find the manhole Penn must have come through and get his limp body out of the sewer.  
  
**~**  
  
Angel walked in the hotel and immediately knew something was wrong. The strong smell of blood and sulpher lingered in the air. It created a trail up the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time, only thinking of Faith, until he came to Lindsey's room and threw open the door.  
  
Faith was sitting beside him, tending to the last of his wounds, and bandaging him up. He was still unconscious, and his color was awful. He looked like he had lost a lot of blood, and the bed sheets on the floor covered in blood spoke the truth of that.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Faith glared at him. "Penn happened."  
  
Angel looked like he had been slapped. "No."  
  
Faith got up quickly and got into Angel's face. "Yes. He and about four of Wolfram and Hart's best shots. But we took them down, no thanks to you."  
  
"But, Faith."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but you were too broody to be here when your friends needed you. If we weren't chasing YOU in some sewer maybe we'd have been able to get out of there before Lindsey got torn to pieces! Maybe Cordelia wouldn't be crying over the visions she's having of this Penn guy and what he's doing to LA right now. Maybe if you had staked yourself as soon as you regained your soul Wolfram and Hart wouldn't have resurrected your bitch Darla. Maybe they'd had never found the way to resurrect your childe and he wouldn't have torn us to shreds!" She screamed.  
  
Angel broke. He grabbed Faith's arms and swung her around, shoving her against the wall and letting himself slip into game face.  
  
"STOP!" Lindsey said as loudly as he could. "Angel.please."  
  
Angel looked at Lindsey and let himself take on his human face again. He looked at Faith and slammed out of the room, and finally the hotel.  
  
Faith was stunned. He was really going to hurt her.  
  
"It's called tact, Faith. And keeping your mouth shut when your temper flares." She muttered angrily to herself. She looked at Lindsey and then looked down, leaving in a hurry to follow Angel. But he was gone.  
  
**~**  
  
"Lindsey, maybe you should stay behind," Cordelia said looking concerned and waving around her lollypop as Lindsey came downstairs. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm going. Look it's been weeks since the attack. I'm fine now, ok?" He took what he thought was the last step down the stairs but when another came he tripped. Luckily he was able to catch himself. He looked right into Cordelia's disbelieving face.  
  
"Hey! Not fair! I tripped!"  
  
Cordelia shook her head and turned to Wesley pointing her candy at him. "Wesley, tell him he can't go."  
  
Wesley looked Lindsey up and down. "Lindsey, maybe she's right."  
  
"See! I'm right!" She smiled victoriously at Lindsey. He frowned.  
  
"Wesley, I can do this. Without Angel here you'll need another person."  
  
"It's best if you just stay here. We will be able to work a lot better not having to worry about whether or not you're ok." He took his glasses off and began the process of cleaning them. "Although I wish Angel were here." He wondered a moment where Angel was. He hadn't returned since Faith had yelled at him.  
  
Lindsey sat down heavily with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Cordelia smiled, gloating about being right as she sucked on her lollypop.  
  
"And if you don't learn how to dodge attacks better, Cordelia I may suggest the same for you."  
  
Cordelia looked at Wesley with surprise and disbelief.  
  
"Hey! It's been a really long time in between concussions thank you very much!"  
  
Wesley smirked. "And it would be longer if you learned to get out of the way." Cordelia fumed.  
  
"Hey." Faith walked in, Gunn close behind her. "Lets get this show on the road."  
  
Wesley nodded and turned to leave, Cordelia jammed the sucker into her mouth and glared at the back of his head as she followed him. Faith and Gunn followed, gently patting Lindsey on the shoulder as they left.  
  
Lindsey muttered as slid down further in his seat. They were going after Penn, but they should be going after Wolfram and Hart. Wolfram and Hart supplied Penn. Wolfram and Hart supplied most of the demons and vampires they fought. Rarely did they fight a demon or vampire that wasn't affiliated with Wolfram and Hart, anymore. Cordelia's visions seemed geared more and more to stopping Wolfram and Hart. Why was he the only one who could see that?  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit here and piddle with my pickle, it's time for some action." Lindsey stood up slowly and went to a cabinet where they kept their weapons. He started to load his person with various items. He was careful to grab a good assortment of explosives as well as sharp and pointy objects.  
  
After equipping himself as best as he could, he headed out to his truck. Wolfram and Hart was going to pay. He would die trying to bring some justice to this world. It was the least he could do for these people who risked all over and over again just to make sure he was safe.  
  
Lindsey shook his head as his mind filled with all he had to thank these people for. Especially Angel. How many times had Angel stuck his neck out for him? For him.the a-moral lawyer who had done more to hurt him and his family than most anyone else. Everything that Darla had done to Angel was his fault. Everything that Wolfram and Hart had done to Angel was his fault or doing. Everything Lilah had done for years was his fault. If he died in this, he felt it was a good death. The kind any warrior for good would be proud to call his at the end of the good fight.  
  
Lindsey parked his truck many blocks away. He needed to save his energy to get in, but he knew that if he just drove up to the firm, he'd never get through the door.  
  
**~**  
  
Lindsey quietly placed the grenade down on Jim Robinson's desk. He picked up a picture on the desk and looked at it in the dark. The moon outside the window illuminated the family picture. Jim, his wife and a child. He disregarded the woman and child and stared a moment at Jim. He's just like Lindsey used to be. Young, dumb, and willing to do anything to get to the top. A-moral. Dangerous. Hopefully one day he'll be saved by Angel and his friends.  
  
Lindsey put the picture down, not wanting to get too sentimental at the moment. He needed to steel himself against what he was going to do. He turned and ran right smack into a broad black-clad chest.  
  
"Angel!" he whispered loudly. "Are you trying to scare the living shit out of me?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Lindsey. You should be resting." Angel's voice was low and dangerous but his eyes told Lindsey that nothing had changed.  
  
"I couldn't stay at home. I needed to be where the action is."  
  
"And you think it's here?"  
  
"It is here, Angel. While the gang is going out cutting off the limbs, I understand you need to cut off the head of this beast, or it will never leave."  
  
Angel regarded him silently and then nodded.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Great minds think alike, I suppose." Angel smiled a little but his smile faded. "You may not survive this."  
  
"Well those are better odds than I gave myself."  
  
Angel nodded. "Well then, lets get to it."  
  
Lindsey smiled and handed Angel some of his grenades. Angel silently took them and slipped out the door. Lindsey took one last look at the picture on the desk. He turned to leave when his eyes hit an envelope under some papers on the desk. He pulled the envelope to the top and saw the name PENN written on it. Lindsey shoved the envelope in his pocket. In case he survived.  
  
**~**  
  
Angel waited outside for Lindsey. He looked around nervously. So far they hadn't set off the security system of Wolfram and Hart. Or at least it didn't appear they did. But this was looking too easy. He had never had such an easy time getting in and out of Wolfram and Hart. Angel's eyes shifted around. Something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly the security system screamed as an intruder was detected. Angel cursed and ducked back inside, no longer careful. Security men with tazers and stakes. Angel didn't hesitate, he started attacking. One good tazer to the ribs, though, stopped Angel's fighting instincts. Instead he was able to make a hole in the defenses by sweeping a few of them off of their feet. He leaped through the hole made and ran. He hoped he found Lindsey in time.  
  
**~**  
  
Lindsey cursed himself as he slinked through passages on the third story. The elevators wouldn't work in a security crisis and the stairs were being flooded with men, all looking for the security breech.  
  
He hoped Angel got out in time. What they could do to a vampire here was horrifying.  
  
Lindsey turned to peek around a corner before going around it fully. He saw three security guards disappearing around a corner further down the hall. The hand that closed around his shoulder nearly made him yell out in fright. Lindsey looked up into the eyes of Penn. The vampire smiled and Lindsey didn't hesitate. He quickly smashed the heel of his foot onto the vampire's foot and jabbed him in the stomach. The fight was on.  
  
**~**  
  
Angel heard the scuffle down the hall and ran for it. He skidded to a halt when he saw his childe fighting a quickly tiring Lindsey and about six security guards surrounded them, all waiting to see who the winner would be.  
  
Looked like time to even the odds.  
  
Angel leaped at the backs of the unsuspecting security guards, twisting necks and tearing out jugulars as soon as the opportunity arose. Neither Lindsey or Penn paid him any attention as he systematically took out the security guards.  
  
Angel looked up from the last of them, blood running down his chin, his demon fully aware. Penn knocked Lindsey against a wall, dazing him, but he didn't have a chance to finish him off as Angel leaped at Penn.  
  
Lindsey watched a moment as the two vampires, in full form, fought each other. When he felt less dizzy he remembered the explosives and the sirens and how he and Angel should be trying to get out of there. He struggled to his feet, using the wall to support him. He looked down and saw an old wound opened, and blood seeping through his shirt. He grimaced as he briefly thought about how he was going to have to admit to Cordelia she was right about him fighting tonight. If he survived to see Cordelia again, he thought. The thought sent him into action.  
  
"Angel, lets go."  
  
"Get out of here Lindsey!"  
  
"Angel, come on.just.push him and lets make a break for it."  
  
"Lindsey.go. It's your responsibility now. Just go. Take care of business. If I don't make it out, it'll be worth it."  
  
Lindsey knew what Angel was asking him to do. He hesitated a moment.  
  
"GO!" Angel roared. Lindsey sprang into action. He made his way down the hallway, the sound of the fighting vampires fading in the distance as he turned corners and quickly got himself to a door that lead to the stairs.  
  
Most of the guards were off the stairways now. Looking for him or Angel, most likely.  
  
Lindsey dodged guards and slinked against walls until he finally made it to the first floor. Finding a doorway out was easier said than done, though. Lindsey finally made his way out one of the side entrances.  
  
He stood at the door, fingering the last grenade he had. His eyes searched for some sign that Angel made it out. Something that said he would. He took a deep breath. He slipped the pin out of the grenade and tossed it in, turning to run for his life.  
  
The first explosion happened moments after the grenade hit the ground. Lindsey leaped as he felt the flames tickle his back, and he rolled behind a car, throwing his hands over his head. He listened to a few of the other strategically placed grenades go off as the fire from the last hit them. After Lindsey was sure it was safe, he peeked up over the side of the car and saw the building in flames. He didn't see Angel. Tears wet his eyes and touched the soot collecting on his face, but he blinked them back and slowly made his way to his truck. It was done.  
  
**~**  
  
Lindsey walked into the hotel and immediately caught the worried attention of all its occupants. Cordelia rushed to him and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Where have you been? And ew.what's with all the soot? Decided the life of a chimney sweep was for you?" She wrinkled her nose at his appearance.  
  
"Angel.is." he trailed off. He still couldn't say it.  
  
Faith swallowed. "Angel is what?"  
  
Lindsey's sad eyes touched hers.  
  
"Angel is."  
  
"In pain."  
  
Everyone turned to see Angel, bloodied, clothes torn and burnt, and his skin blackened by soot stumble into the hotel.  
  
Faith rushed to him and grabbed him, keeping him standing. "Oh, God. Come on, lets get you sat down.  
  
Cordelia ran and grabbed the newspaper and started to spread it on the couch. "Here you can sit him on these."  
  
Faith led him to a chair without papers on it and sat him down.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Can it, Queen C, he's hurt and it's the closest chair."  
  
Cordelia frowned at the nickname and stayed silent.  
  
"Angel, what happened?" Faith looked him over carefully, noting that some of the blood seemed to have come from his mouth, as if he were feeding.  
  
"We blew up Wolfram and Hart." Lindsey said from behind her. She turned to him, wide-eyed.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Blew up Wolfram and Hart." Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia moved in closer to them to better hear.  
  
"But.how?"  
  
"Lindsey. He knew that to stop everything that was going on we needed to cut the head off of the snake." Angel answered.  
  
"And where do you come into this?" Cordelia said, confused. She knew Lindsey didn't have contact with Angel while Angel was away.  
  
"Great minds think alike," Lindsey said, smiling at Angel. Angel returned the smile.  
  
Faith knew there was something she was missing, but she just kept quiet. She looked at Angel and his eyes went to hers. It was like as soon as their eyes met, they both simultaneously remembered the harsh words she had said to him before.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." Angel reached his hand up and pressed it against her cheek. Their eyes were locked and they shared a private moment between the two of them. The others kept their eyes averted out of respect.  
  
When Angel's hand left Faith's face it left behind some of the grime that was on his hand. It made Angel remember what terrible shape he was in right now.  
  
"I need a shower." He stood up, but wavered a bit.  
  
"I'll help you," Faith said as she slipped her arms around his waist to steady him.  
  
"You'll get all dirty." His lips quirked into a half grin.  
  
"I'll have to take a shower myself then, won't I?" Faith smiled as her eyes bore into his. The electricity between them was electrifying.  
  
"Actually, Faith, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I'll take the vampire and you take his sidekick." Cordelia said, pulling Angel out of Faith's arms. Faith looked disappointed but she knew that if they were to get to a shower in this state of mind bad delicious things could happen. Faith sighed and nodded, taking Lindsey by the arm.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I feel like such a consolation prize," Lindsey muttered.  
  
Gunn and Wesley chuckled as each took an injured man and attempted to help the girls get the men cleaned and wounds mended.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia slammed the door to the main office. Lindsey looked down. He felt bad, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He picked up his duffel bag and tossed it into the back of his truck. He turned and went into the hotel to say his good-byes.  
  
Gunn, Wesley, Fred, David, Angel, and Faith were there to see him off.  
  
"Look man, if you need anything, you know where to find my neighborhood. Just make some noise. I'll hear ya." Gunn smiled as he clasped hands with Lindsey. Lindsey nodded with a smile. They gave each other a brief hug before Lindsey moved to give Fred a hug.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"I have to, Fred. I did what I came to do. I destroyed Wolfram and Hart. It's time for me to move on." Fred nodded but looked down, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.  
  
Lindsey embraced everyone, saying his goodbyes. Every so often he'd look at the office door where he knew Cordelia was, refusing to budge. She was taking his leaving the hardest. Ever since a week ago when Dawn called saying that she and Spike were coming to LA for a while Lindsey knew it was time to go. Spike would take his place in the dynamic of the group, and he could move on with his life. Redeemed. Whole. It saddened him that Cordelia, who he had become close to, hadn't talked to him since his announcement to the group.  
  
Lindsey tentatively walked up to the office door and tapped on it.  
  
"Cordelia?" There was no answer. He pressed his ear to the door and he heard her sniffling.  
  
Cordelia sat at the desk, her head down, and tears streaming down her face as she hid from the inevitable. He was leaving. She never was good at goodbyes. She stayed there until the tapping stopped and Lindsey was safely away.  
  
Lindsey stood outside by his truck and looked at Angel. This was going to be the hardest of the goodbyes. Angel was his best friend, and mentor. He knew he'd never have words enough to thank Angel for pulling him out of the evil he was immersed in and bathing him with a true purpose and the love of good friends.  
  
Lindsey cleared his throat. "So."  
  
Angel smiled and closed the distance between them, hugging him close.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Lindsey."  
  
Lindsey nodded and took a moment before speaking. No need to get too emotional.  
  
"Angel," he cleared his throat again and his eyes danced around, never staying anywhere for long, "I just wanted to thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be working for Wolfram and Hart, and I would never have known how good it felt to be playing for the right side." His eyes met Angel's, which were warm with sentiment.  
  
"Nah.I don't think that's true."  
  
Lindsey smiled a confused smile. "You think I could have pulled out on my own?"  
  
"No." Angel smiled. "I just would have killed you by now."  
  
Lindsey laughed and shook hands with Angel. He was still chuckling as he drove away. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. This is one of those times. They're having the sex.so consider yourself warned. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
Also.when Buffy dies, she never comes back.I wasn't sure if I was clear on that or not.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faith looked across the table at Angel. He seemed to be concentrating on the morning paper, sipping a glass of blood. He didn't much like to drink in front of people, but he didn't seem to mind with her. She didn't know why. Mostly because when her mind tried to think on Angel too long she got confused. Angel wasn't an easy person to figure. Of course, he'd had over 200 years to make himself more complicated. Whatever it was he did.it worked.  
  
Angel looked up from the paper and saw Faith's eyes hurriedly turn downwards to the bowl of cereal she was eating. He put the paper down and watched her for a moment.  
  
Faith could feel his eyes on her. He had caught her staring. She watched her bowl as she used the back of the spoon to immerse her cereal in milk. If she concentrated hard enough, she might forget the piercing dark eyes that were boring a whole into the top of her head.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Or maybe not. Faith looked up at Angel and smiled an uneasy smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We should talk about this."  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" She stood up and brought her bowl to the sink, watching as the water flooded her soggy cereal out of the bowl and into the sink. She was afraid of this conversation. She didn't want to hear about how he'd always have a special place in his heart for her, but. There was always a 'but'.  
  
Faith shivered as she felt his hands lightly trace down her arms. She hadn't even heard him approach. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, smiling when she felt his lips on her head.  
  
"Faith, it isn't a matter of just apologizing. You've got worries that a sorry isn't going to erase. If we're going to make it, we need to talk about this."  
  
Faith took a deep breath. He said 'if we're going to make it'. That sounded promising. She nodded and turned in his arms. "So where do you want this to go down?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand leading her to his bedroom. Faith's eyebrows went up and she smiled playfully. "Hey I didn't mean go down in the literal, but this is nice too."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Focus, Faith."  
  
"I'd rather not." She slid her hands around to the front of him, holding him to her chest while her hands slowly slid down in a teasing fashion. He grabbed her wrists just before a small hand slipped into his trousers.  
  
"Faith." His voice sounded kind of tortured and she smiled into his back.  
  
"Hey, I just like to know you want me, that's all."  
  
He quickly held her hands up and twirled, wrapping his arms around her when he came to face her. "I want you." And with that he kissed her passionately, leaving Faith breathless a moment.  
  
Angel pulled back a bit after the kiss and watched her heavy breathing for a moment with longing. Then he slowly pulled back and sat on the only chair in his room, leaving the bed for her. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down.  
  
"In order to explain this to you, I'm going to have to tell you some history."  
  
"History was never my best subject.I'll try to keep up." She smiled. Angel smiled.  
  
"Well, back when I was first turned, I."  
  
POUND. POUND. POUND.  
  
Angel closed his mouth and scowled at his door. Faith let out the breath she was holding. Angel got up and went to his bedroom door and yanked it open to a smiling platinum vampire.  
  
"'Ello Peaches!" He smiled as he slipped past Angel. "Hey beautiful, how's the slaying?" He smiled at Faith, who glared at him.  
  
"Spike." They both said in an irritated voice.  
  
"That's me, pets." He took a seat on the bed next to Faith, putting his arm around her. "Miss me, darlin'?"  
  
Faith smiled sweetly at him and grabbed the wrist that was around his arm, standing and using his arm to flip him down to the ground. She quickly put her foot to Spike's throat, holding him there, but clearly able to crush his throat if she had wanted to. "Hardly."  
  
"Bloody hell, pet! You don't have to get all commando-ette on me. I was just being friendly!"  
  
"A little too friendly," Angel growled.  
  
"Alright, alright, Peaches. Call her off. I'll play nicely with your girl." Spike sounded irritated.  
  
"Faith!" Dawn's voice came from the doorway. "Let him go.now!"  
  
Spike smiled at Faith, but from where Dawn was she couldn't see the smile. Faith let go of Spike. "Hey Dawn. Was just going to. No worries."  
  
Dawn glared at Angel and Faith as she walked over to Spike and kneeled by him. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, love. I'm ok. Little slayer never hurt me." Dawn smiled and then punched Spike in the arm, hard.  
  
"Yeow! Hey now! That wasn't nice." Spike scowled as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Be nice to Faith and Angel."  
  
Angel and Faith grinned at Spike. This might not be so bad after all.  
  
Dawn looked up at Angel and then stood and closed the space between them quickly, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to her.  
  
"It's good to see you, big brother."  
  
Angel held her close feeling a sentimental wave wash over him as he thought about the vow he made to protect Dawn when Buffy died. He spent summer vacation in Sunnydale with Dawn but Spike got on his nerves one too many times and he relocated them to LA, leaving the blond vampire behind. Dawn's depression seemed to be greater in LA. She seemed to feel a need to be in Sunnydale, nearer to her sister. When school started again, Angel brought Dawn back to live with Giles, offering her a place to come during the summers or weekends, or just whenever she wanted to. She took him up on the offer a few times, but when she was in the middle of high school she started to take on Buffy's responsibilities. Not having a slayer at the Hellmouth was not good news. Dawn, teaming with the Scooby Gang and Spike set out to finish what Buffy started.  
  
At first, Angel protested. Loudly. He even went so far as to attempt to kidnap her when he found out that Giles was training her. Then he saw how well she was protected. Willow and Tara had her covered with magical alarms that let just about anyone who might care know that Dawn was in trouble. Giles, always quick to act, was on him in a moment, but had little time to do anything before Dawn caught him unaware and had him on his ass staring up at her in shock. He realized that Giles training was readying her for what she was hell bent on doing. If she wasn't trained she'd end up hurting herself. In the end, Angel left without Dawn but with a new respect for her.  
  
Spike growled and shot to his feet. "Alright, Peaches, that's about enough of handling my girl." Spike glared, looking ready for action if Angel didn't comply.  
  
Angel looked up and slowly let Dawn go, smiling a little. "It's good to have you back, Dawn. Even if that does mean HE comes along."  
  
Spike smirked. "You know you love me, Poof. I'm irresistible."  
  
Angel just looked at him.  
  
Faith eyed Dawn suspiciously. She saw the way the girl affected Angel. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that Angel had a thing for Dawn, but she knew that Dawn brought Buffy back in the forefront of Angel's mind. That couldn't be good.  
  
"Well," Dawn smiled. "I'll just go unpack."  
  
"You're room is as you left it." Angel smiled.  
  
"It always is." She smiled back and went to the door. She stopped when she noticed Spike wasn't following. He and Angel were busy having a stare down. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked over to Spike, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. Angel and Spike didn't break eye contact until Spike had passed Angel. Angel let out a sigh and then looked at Faith.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Hey, no worries. Let's let them settle in and finish this conversation then, ok?"  
  
Angel smiled and nodded. They were both glad, in a way, to have been interrupted. There was a certain comfort in not knowing or telling secrets that's been kept a secret for so long.  
  
**~**  
  
"And next time I'll just stake you!" A furious Wesley shouted to a laughing Spike.  
  
Spike was curled up against the bar that divided the lobby and the office area of the hotel laughing until he was crying.  
  
Dawn hopped up from her seat on the couch and walked over to Spike. "What's going on here?"  
  
"He.he.he was mocking me!" Wesley stammered in anger.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Spike said, wiping tears away.  
  
Wesley took a step towards Spike but stopped when Dawn stepped into his line of sight. She walked over to Wesley, a serious look on her face and took Wesley's hand. Wesley was like an uncle to her, and she knew he could be sensitive.  
  
"What did he do?" She asked gently.  
  
Wesley looked into her big brown eyes and then seemed to calm.  
  
"I came into my office and he was sitting in my chair, talking on my phone to a customer!" He looked over Dawn's shoulder at Spike who was smiling insolently. Wesley returned his eyes to Dawn before his temper got the best of him again. "He was pretending to be me, and was mocking me."  
  
Dawn nodded and squeezed Wesley's hand reassuringly.  
  
"He's nervous."  
  
"I am not!" Spike protested loudly making Dawn spin around part way to look at him.  
  
"You hush up, William."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and then busied himself by looking at some papers that were on the bar. Dawn turned back to Wesley.  
  
"Spike's worried that he won't be accepted, and that he'll ruin our chances of fighting with you all." She smiled a little. "He's worried that Angel won't accept him."  
  
"Oh come on now, love!" Spike nearly whined. "Kindly remember the reputation! I am not nervous about the Poof." Spike shoved his hands in his pockets, making Wesley smile and look at Dawn with understanding.  
  
"His antics are his way of proving himself right. That way if you guys reject him, he can push it off to you guys having no sense of humor. But if you were to reject him while he was really trying."  
  
"Dawn!" Spike growled making her stop and smile at Wesley.  
  
"Well, you understand."  
  
"I think I do. Thank you Dawn." He patted her hand as she slipped back to stand in front of Spike. Although Wesley couldn't hear her whispered reassurances, he could see the effect she had on the vampire.  
  
Wesley smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Dawn had grown to be a lovely woman in the last fifteen years. Her skinny little girl's body was replaced by that of a full grown and curvaceous woman. Her long brown hair was still long, still gloriously shinny, but trimmed to just above the curve of her backside. Small whispy bangs graced her long face. Her freckles gave way to a smooth complexion. Her neck was long and graceful. She had kept her height, standing at 5'7". All in all, a very lovely picture.  
  
Spike looked over at Wesley, meeting his eyes. He caught the way they quickly shifted from Dawn. Spike didn't blame him, though. She was definitely eye candy, and irresistible at that.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Wesley's eyebrows shot up. "You're quite forgiven." He turned and went into his office, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"Torture." Spike pouted.  
  
"I thought you appreciated a girl who knew how to torture." She giggled as she slipped into his waiting arms. Spike's eyes were lit up with pleasure at having her so near.  
  
Spike leaned down and placed a nibbling kiss on her neck, making her head fall back, her hair cascading away from her neck. Spike's tongue followed the shape of her neck up to the back of her jaw, where he kissed again before lifting his lips to her ears.  
  
"Among other things." His breathy whisper made Dawn melt against him, her body perfectly fitting his. Spike lifted his head away from her ear and leaned down to kiss her, anticipating the taste of her lips.  
  
"Please stop." Angel's tortured voice broke through their love play and they both remembered their surroundings as the world flooded back to them.  
  
Dawn moved back from Spike a little who growled playfully while pulling her, spinning her at the same time to crush her back up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Make it quick, Peaches." He said as he leaned down to kiss Dawn's neck.  
  
Dawn giggled and wriggled away from Spike, playfully slapping the hands that lightly held her.  
  
"Behave yourself, Spike."  
  
"Never." His wolfish grin made her laugh.  
  
"Just stake me now." Angel said in mock torment.  
  
Dawn laughed as she looked at Angel seconds before everyone in the room heard the thwump of an arrow being released from a crossbow.  
  
Dawn stifled a startled scream when she saw the arrow protruding out of Angel's chest, just inches away from it's intended mark.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn rushed to him. "Wesley!"  
  
Spike turned into game face as he looked to the door. Wesley came out of his office, seeing Angel, now on his knees with Dawn supporting him. He too looked to the door.  
  
"Penn." Faith said from the doorway. She quickly appraised the situation before she looked at Spike. It only took a nod before the two of them leaped towards Penn in unison as Penn turned and gave chase.  
  
**~**  
  
"If you hadn't gone all gun-ho, throwing yourself into the manhole maybe we would have caught him!"  
  
"Oh please, Spike. Tell me you aren't afraid of the dark. What are you? Vampire or mouse? Better yet.bat."  
  
Spike growled. "I'm not afraid of the dark. But sometimes a bit of caution is in order."  
  
"You preaching caution? You really have changed."  
  
They both stopped when they entered the lobby of the hotel. Dawn sat on a couch, opposite of Wesley. They both stood when the two walked in.  
  
"I take it from your colorful conversation that he eluded you."  
  
"If you mean he got away, yeah. The slippery bastard went down a manhole and Faith, a picture of grace she was, leaped in and fell into a trap."  
  
Wesley and Dawn both looked concerned.  
  
"It was only one demon. Not a big deal. He's taken care of now."  
  
"How is it we can take care of any demon Penn throws at us, but we can't take care of him?"  
  
Faith sighed. "Could have been worse. Was only one demon."  
  
"Thanks to Lindsey." Wesley took a deep breath remembering that Penn was previously getting his demons from Wolfram and Hart. If Lindsey hadn't of put the place out of business, who knows how many could have been waiting down there?  
  
"Faith. How many times do I have to tell you? A slayer must be ever watchful and always cautious before stepping into a fight. Else wise she could find herself in a desperate situation, making mistakes that would have been otherwise avoided."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "My watcher." She said mockingly as if to say 'my hero'.  
  
Wesley looked concerned. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Faith was struck by the ironic nature of him saying those words to her, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable with the sentiment.  
  
"Where's Angel?"  
  
"We thought it best if he rested."  
  
She nodded and turned to walk out. She stopped at the door but didn't turn around.  
  
"Thanks, Wes."  
  
Wesley smiled as he watched her walk away.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith sat on the bed beside Angel. He appeared to be asleep but it was always hard to tell with a vampire. Actually he appeared to be dead what with the not breathing and all. Faith leaned towards him, bringing her hand to his forehead and checking for fever. When she felt none she smiled and brushed some hair off of his forehead. Her hand slowly moved away so she didn't disturb him more but was stopped when Angel's hand suddenly game up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Faith smiled, having expected that he would wake if he wasn't in a deep sleep, but then looked curiously at him when his eyes didn't open. Instead Angel brought her hand to his cheek and held it there, nuzzling her hand, making Faith's stomach flutter.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Shhh.this is nice." He kissed her hand and her breathing got shallower.  
  
"Angel." Her voice sounded heavier than usual.  
  
He nipped her palm in response, dragging his teeth over her flesh. She moaned softly and he smiled. He kissed her palm chastely and let her hand go making her narrow her eyes.  
  
"Tease."  
  
He nodded. "Did you get him?"  
  
"No. Your boy has turned into a chicken."  
  
"Spike?" His eyes opened and focused on her.  
  
"Yeah. We spent like two minutes arguing over whether or not to chase after he disappeared down a manhole. Soooo much like Buffy it was pathetic." Her eyes widened. "Sorry. I didn't mean she was pathetic, just that the way he was acting.was."  
  
He smiled. "It's ok. So you two are ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at him, her expression clearly mirroring her thoughts because he sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ok." He sat up a little, wincing a moment when he did, but looked fine after he was settled. She spent the time making herself comfortable as well.she gathered it would be a long conversation.  
  
"When Darla turned me, I was angry at my family.my father. He never accepted me for who I was. He always tried to change me into someone I wasn't." He took a moment. Talking about this was obviously difficult for him. "He was strict. He wanted me to grow up to be like him. I rebelled of course. I would drink and spend my time with women.whores. We fought and I left. I looked for someone who would want me for me. I found Darla. She tried to change me too, though. Even went so far as to turn me." He smiled a little. "But I stayed with her a long time. Most of the time she let me be me. The more dangerous and dark I could be, the better. She let me act out all of my anger, all of my aggressions without trying to stop me." He paused a moment. "Or help me. This vampire hunter named Holtz hunted us. He had us cornered in a barn. She took our only horse and wished me luck."  
  
"She left you?" Faith looked incredulous.  
  
"Oh yeah. She left me. Afterwards I was so angry. I was filled with this spiteful vengeance and rage. That's when I made Penn. I made him to hunt with me and taught him the finer points of the most brutal tortures and pain I could think of. I turned him into a cold-blooded killer, but he didn't care. He sucked up the knowledge. He relished in it all. I could again be myself, but this time it was different. It was better. Before Darla had been the unspoken leader between the two of us. She was my sire. But this time, I was the sire. I was the leader. It was great."  
  
Faith watched his face as he stared off at the wall, retelling his life. It was apparent that he was watching events in his mind, but his face had taken on a slightly eerie look. His lips were curled into a half smile, and she wondered how much of his demon was surfacing. She couldn't see his eyes to see if they were yellowed at all. She wanted to look, but she didn't want to move and upset the moment.  
  
"We were sadistic. He was perfect." He looked down and swallowed, seeming to come back more into the moment. "I heard Darla was in Vienna, just where she said she would be. I left Penn, without warning, to meet with her. I intended on luring her to Penn and we would both rip her to shreds. But then she showed me Drusilla. Drusilla and her childe William was my attempt to create a family that wouldn't betray me. I twisted Drusilla so much that she wouldn't be able defy me, or so I thought." He swallowed. "I was planning on bringing all of them to where I knew Penn would be. But I was waiting to make sure Darla trusted me. Foolish. Took me nearly forty years before I felt comfortable enough to move them towards Penn. It took me about one act to destroy it all. That gypsy was the worst mistake I could have made as a killer. After getting my soul, I tried to leave behind who I was. But the pain of all the suffering and torment I caused." He let his voice trail off a moment. He stared at his place on the wall, struggling with his inner pain. Pain she rarely saw because he kept it so buried. She started to feel her respect for him rise when she saw just how much it hurt him and just how able he was to not let it get him down and bring him out of focus on a day to day basis.  
  
"I clung to Darla. I knew that Spike and Drusilla wouldn't have me without Darla's endorsement. She took me back. Eventually. But I started thinking about the people she killed and how wrong it was. I started thinking about killing her, Spike, and Drusilla. Maybe redeem myself a little in the eyes of the those who kept track of those things. When I was with her, she wanted to watch me feed. She wanted to make sure the soul wasn't going to hinder me. During the Boxer Rebellion, in the chaos I was able to feed off of the scum of the streets. At least if I was killing, I could be killing bad people. But she knew. She always knew. She brought home a baby." He looked at her, his dark brown eyes pained. "I was able to save the baby. I knew then I needed to find myself. So I moved to America. I was a sight then. You thought I brooded before? Nothing like when I first got here. I didn't always do the right thing, but I tried to keep myself clean. Then I met Whistler. He showed me about the PTB's and he guided me to Buffy."  
  
Faith stiffened a little at the mention of the blond but she still hung on every word. This was what she always wanted to know about Angel, and now she was finding out.  
  
"Buffy never accepted me for who I was. All she saw was the demon. There were times of acceptance, but.not complete acceptance. I don't blame her really. She's a slayer.I'm a vampire." Angel looked down.  
  
"I'm a slayer," Faith said, her hand slipping over his reassuringly. Angel turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers around her hand.  
  
"She got to see Angelus too often to really look at me the same way. There was always suspicion. The only person who ever fully accepted me was Penn."  
  
Faith frowned, but she didn't take offense. She knew he was still talking about his past.  
  
Angel looked up at her. "That's why it's so hard to face him. When I was gone for a few weeks before Lindsey left, I had an opportunity to kill him. Had I done so, Lindsey wouldn't have been so hurt. But then Wolfram and Hart might still be running." He stopped and just watched her face.  
  
"Angel. I understand."  
  
"You do?" He looked hopeful.  
  
"I do. I know what its like to have one person accept you."  
  
"Two."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Two?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "You."  
  
She smiled, her face so full of love for him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. You are why I can bring Penn down now. You are why I have the strength to take him out. Because I know I'll still have you." He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently, his lips tickling over her skin.  
  
She swallowed, feeling the familiar burn of desire course through her.  
  
He slowly moved his hand back down, taking hers with it.  
  
"You know.when I was younger." she took a deep breath, now wanting to share with him in this private moment. "my mother and I never got along. My father ditched us a long time ago. It wasn't the glorious upbringing most kids have. I had to learn to fend for myself at a young age. I had to earn my place in this world. I worked hard to do it. Then when I got my calling, I had a range of different emotions. I felt like my watcher could be the parent I needed and wanted, and slaying could be my purpose. I'd finally have a purpose. But I wasn't a very well adjusted person." She smiled at him and he smiled back reassuringly. "Course, you knew that. I was too wrapped up in my jealousies. Buffy this and Buffy that. It was so affecting that even today when someone mentions her, I feel uncomfortable."  
  
Angel looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, the love of your life.only girl you ever loved, I -"  
  
"Until you." He said firmly, interrupting her.  
  
She smiled a little and nodded. "Right. Before me. There was one person who accepted me, never tried to change me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Mayor."  
  
Angel nodded slowly, remembering the time that The Mayor almost killed Buffy because she damaged Faith.  
  
Angel's head snapped up a split second before they both heard a crash in the lobby area. Faith leaped up, brandishing a stake. Angel only had a second to wonder where the stake had come from before he got up and followed, still in pain from the arrows.  
  
Faith rushed out into the lobby and froze. Spike was fighting a vampire. Normally Faith would rush in and stake the vampire. But normally the vampire wouldn't be The Mayor.  
  
Faith held her breath as she watched the two vampires fight. Dawn rushed in, stake in hand and Faith sprung into action. She ran at full speed and plowed in to The Mayor, sprawling over him, protecting him with her body.  
  
"Faith, move!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The Mayor smiled, his face going back to human form. "Faith! Good golly it's good to see you!"  
  
"Faith!" Spike growled.  
  
"No.you can't stake him." Faith continued to protect him.  
  
"Faith. It's alright, you can move off of me. These good folks aren't going to hurt me now that they know who I am."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that. We might hurt you *because* of who you are!" Dawn spat at him.  
  
"Faith.what are you doing?"  
  
She swiveled her head to look at Angel. Angel nodded. "Ok, give them some room."  
  
"Everyone backed away surprised, while Faith climbed off The Mayor, give him a hand up. The Mayor took the hand and smiled.  
  
"Well now, unpleasantness aside. How are you?" His smile was as bright as she remembered. He hadn't aged at all. Next to him she looked like more of a sister rather than a daughter. But she felt like the young woman she used to be, standing before him.  
  
"Richard.what are you doing here? How? I heard Buffy killed you." Her eyes traveled over his face in wonder.  
  
"Oh well, good old fashioned determination is responsible for me being here. That and a demon of course." He smiled brightly. "You look great. I heard you went to jail."  
  
"Prison."  
  
"Filthy place." He shuddered. "I tried to get you out. But I wasn't successful."  
  
"You did?" She looked astonished. And touched.  
  
"Well yes. You're my girl! I couldn't let you rot away in there if I could help it. Unfortunately I couldn't help it."  
  
They both heard Angel clear his throat.  
  
"Would someone be interested in telling me what the sodding hell is going on here?" Spike growled.  
  
"Spike, this is The Mayor."  
  
The Mayor walked over to Spike and smiled, offering his hand. "Richard Wilkins."  
  
Spike looked at him. "As in the bloke who tried to eat the school?"  
  
"Well, not the school. Just the graduating class of 1999." His hand was still extended and his smile was fixed on his face.  
  
Spike grinned and shook his hand. "William the Bloody."  
  
The Mayor raised his eyebrows. "Well now, I've heard of you."  
  
"Naturally. Whatcha heard?"  
  
"Nothing but great reviews. I heard you were a real go-getter with a bright future ahead of you. I heard you even disposed of a slayer or two in your time. But then I heard someone did a dandy on you and put a little chip in your noggin." He smiled.  
  
Spike's smile faded and he took his hand back unconsciously smoothing it over his hair. "Doesn't stop me from diggin' into chaps like you," he warned.  
  
"I'll remember that." He turned towards Angel. "Angelus. How are you? Gosh, last time I saw you was in the hospital after I tried to kill Buffy."  
  
"Not the last time I saw you."  
  
"Oh?" He looked all the world as if he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Last time I saw you was when Buffy was re-enacting Hiroshima all over you."  
  
Dawn and Spike grinned. The Mayor just held his smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Well now." He turned to Faith. "We have some catching up to do." He smiled genuinely at her while clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "How about some miniature golf!" His eyes lit up and Faith slowly grinned. Her grin turned into a full-blown smile and she nodded.  
  
"Miniature golf?" Spike said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes. Quite invigorating little sport." He held out his arm for Faith, who took it. She looked back at Angel a moment and then they left, leaving a whole room full of people speechless.  
  
**~**  
  
"Faith, he can't stay here!" Angel hissed to her in an attempt to be quiet. He knew the humans probably didn't hear him, but he wasn't hiding anything from the vampires in the vicinity.  
  
"Angel. If he goes, I go."  
  
Angel let out a frustrated noise as he threw his hands up in the air and plopped down in a chair. He never knew Faith was so complex. "I guess I just don't fucking understand."  
  
"Don't you?" She said, bewildered. "Angel, he's my Lindsey. He's my Faith." She looked at him, her eyes hoping for understanding.  
  
He looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"Do you think he's really serious about redemption?"  
  
"Yes. Completely. When we left he and I had a long talk about my life and where it's heading now. He wants to be a part of my life. No matter what. He knows the only way to do that is redemption. He knows the only way is by getting good with you. He knows how much I love you, and he always has only wanted what's best for me. He's looked out for me when I needed someone too. I want to help him now."  
  
"Faith. You understand, he didn't do what was best for you. He didn't help you!"  
  
"Yes he did. Maybe his intentions weren't the best when it came to.you know, ruling the world and all, but with me, he just wanted me to be happy. And now I am."  
  
Angel nodded a little.  
  
"How did he become a vampire?"  
  
"Well, same demon that he made a deal with about the Hellmouth made him a vampire for all his trouble. He tried, he failed, and this was his consolation prize."  
  
Angel rubbed his face with his hands and then looked up at her. "You're Faith, huh?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She beamed a smile at him before she threw herself onto his lap and placed happy kisses all over his face. He smiled and relished in the attention, slipping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and his mouth found hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth slowly, sweetly as she opened her mouth to him. The flame of desire had life breathed into it as she scoot closer to him, her bottom wiggling over his lap. His hands gripped tighter and his tongue delved deeper. She fisted his shirt, pulling him as close to her as he could go.  
  
In two moves, Angel had Faith on the floor of his bedroom, his body covering hers as his tongue invaded her mouth, her pleasure heard in whimpers to his ears. Angel didn't want to stop and he could feel the need emanating off of Faith. He groaned as he slipped his hand inside her pants and lowered them quickly.  
  
When he left Faith, she gasped in surprise. All the sudden her body went from being pinned by his large frame to being left on the floor. She opened her eyes, hoping she wouldn't see him retreating, but she didn't have time to wonder what he was doing. When his cool tongue gently swiped at the warmth between her legs, Faith loudly gasped. She hadn't even realized her lower half was mostly undressed. Faith arched her back, her shoulders pressed into the ground as she felt Angel's tongue enter her.  
  
"Oh Angel.." She moaned as her hips came off of the ground. She lifted the top half of her body a little but as she felt Angel's tongue leave her and enter her again she felt his hands slid up her body and slip inside her shirt. His cool hands slipped over her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples as his tongue exited her enough to teasingly move up and down, only the tip inside her.  
  
Faith's hips came up more and she jerked her body violently, but his hands kept her down. She moaned her pleasure, loudly, no longer caring who heard her. The constant teasing of her nipples and his tongue that was now circling around her clit was making her crazy.  
  
One of Faith's hands came down to Angel's head and grabbed a handful of hair. But instead of moving his head she held it steady. His lips closed around her nub as she started to move her hips fast and furious, fucking his face with all the need she felt. Faith screamed as the pleasure was ripped from her body, but she didn't stop. Instead she tightened her knees around his head and flipped them both, Angel going easy, wanting her to be fully pleasured.  
  
Faith, on all fours, moved herself over his mouth as his tongue furiously moved inside her, giving her everything he had. Faith's moans of pleasure filled the room, and Angel knew her second orgasm wasn't far away. His hands came up and encircled her waist, pulling her into a sitting position onto his face. He guided her up and down movements with his hands as his lips closed over her clit and he began to lick and suck as he felt her body tighten for the impending orgasm.  
  
Faith couldn't think all she could do was react. Too long without pleasure like this made her ready to go quickly. It wasn't long before she was screaming for the second time, her insides pouring out over a slightly cool tongue, warmed by her.  
  
**~**  
  
When the door opened and the couple came out of the room, they were met with mixed reactions that told them they had been overheard.  
  
Spike smirked at them until Dawn slapped his arm. Then he glared at her. Cordelia and Gunn were both centrally located near a stake and a cross that happened to be laying near their hands. They looked jumpy. Wesley looked at them from his doorway, a crossbow tucked behind his back. Richard stood off into the shadows, watching. Faith and Angel looked around, half amused.  
  
Angel did a fake lung toward Cordelia and Gunn and the whole room came alive. Cordelia grabbed the cross, holding it out to him, Gunn grabbed the stake getting into fighting position. Wesley trained the crossbow on him, Spike morphed into game face and put Dawn behind him. From behind Spike, Dawn revealed her own stake.  
  
"You all should take a class in chilling." Faith said as she looked around with a smile.  
  
"If you were so worried about Angelus, why didn't any of you try to stop us?"  
  
Cordelia looked at Gunn and smacked his arm. "I'd like to go on the record for trying."  
  
"Guys. Not what happened, ok?" Faith shook her head with a smile.  
  
"We heard you." Gunn said, not sure.  
  
"And smelled you." Spike grinned.  
  
Angel turned his eyes dangerously to Spike. "There are ways one can satisfy his woman without having sex with her."  
  
Spike smiled a lazy smile. "So there is."  
  
Everyone started to relax. When the realization hit them, the girls started to turn beet-red while the men looked away.  
  
Faith folded her arms in front of her. "When you're minds are out of the gutter." She waited. She looked at Richard and smiled a little. He easily returned her smile.  
  
"Richard will be staying with us."  
  
Everyone's eyes snapped to Faith.  
  
"I know what he did before and what he tried to do. But I was right beside him the whole way. If I can reform.so can he. And he wants to. It might be easier if he didn't have to fight you all as well as his own demons, so to speak." Faith looked around. The group looked unsure.  
  
**~**  
  
He watched from a window as the room went from unsure to nervous acceptance. He saw some of the crew shake hands with this new vampire. How was this possible? He had always thought Angel and Spike were oddities. How is it they are able to recruit another vampire. A vampire that doesn't seem to have any problems. No chip in his head, no soul to make him want to behave. Nothing.  
  
Well, all the same to him. Vampires who side with them are as marked as the rest.  
  
Penn looked over his shoulder, as the sun seemed to warn him it was coming. He stood and made his way to his hiding place. Angel's time was coming. Soon. 


	7. Part 7

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. I'll warn you ahead of time. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
Also.when Buffy dies, she never comes back.I wasn't sure if I was clear on that or not. Faith is the one and only Slayer at the moment. Also, Merle is still around. Was written before the episode where he dies and I didn't have the heart to change it.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Aw, come on, Kitten." Spike whined.  
  
"Spike. Don't argue."  
  
"But, Dawn."  
  
She smiled when he said her name. She loved the sound of her name on his lips. She turned towards him and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm serious, William."  
  
He growled. "I don't want to."  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at Cordelia.  
  
"How do you get yours to do it? Mine always whines when I ask him to."  
  
"Mine's rich. He was born to."  
  
David smiled at his wife.  
  
"Born to what?" Faith said as she walked down the stairs seeing Dawn, Cordelia, and David. She looked back behind her and saw Spike in the shadows.  
  
"Is he whining?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"Kitten, lets compromise."  
  
Dawn laughed. "You mean, lets do it your way."  
  
"Well, if you insist!" Spike said, excitedly, getting ready to dash up the stairs.  
  
"William!"  
  
He cringed. "Right."  
  
Faith turned towards Angel's room and called out sweetly, "An-gel."  
  
"What." He muttered from his doorway.  
  
"Get out her." She smiled.  
  
Dawn looked at Faith. "Whining?"  
  
"Pouting."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I don't want to. I feel.uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh you big baby, come on. If you don't come out here, we're leaving without you."  
  
"Bye!" He slammed his bedroom door shut. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
The door slammed again, but this time with Angel outside the room, stomping in his petulance. "Damn."  
  
The girls smiled when he walked out, grabbing Spike's arm and dragging him out as well.  
  
"Hey, hey! Get your mitts off the duds, you ass!" Spike protested as he was dragged out into the light.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and a lovely smile graced her lips as she looked at Spike, dressed in a tuxedo. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You look stunning." He leaned down and kissed her nose at her compliment. He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her away from him; she spun easily, stopping when she was facing him and about three feet from him. Her long skirt swished around her delicate legs.  
  
"You like?" she asked.  
  
Spike's eyes traveled up and down her curvy body, accentuated in whispy lilac cloth. Her dress was strapless and tight around her ribs and full and long to the ground. Spike had never seen anything so lovely. Her long hair twisted itself around her head forming a braided headband for the rest of her hair, which hung long. Sparse make-up and little jewelry left a man nothing but Dawn to look at. Just the way Spike liked it.  
  
"You are gorgeous."  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
Angel smiled at the two of them. Having them around was making it easier for him to accept the relationship that had formed. And he had to admit, Spike did treat her well. She seemed happy, and she certainly loved him.  
  
Angel looked over at his own date and smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Faith said, self-conscious.  
  
Angel looked her over. Her long black dress almost hitting the floor, but instead of being full and whispy like Dawn's, it was tight and clingy with a long slit up the right side to just over mid-thigh. Her hair was completely pulled up with curled whisps brushing her bare shoulders. Gloves swallowed her delicate looking hands and arms, up to her elbow.  
  
"You're.breathtaking."  
  
Faith blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Angel grinned. He was wearing a tuxedo as well, but his had a white vest and tie, making him stand out a bit. He felt ridiculous, but he knew he looked good.  
  
"Thanks." Angel looked at Cordelia and David. Both were very impressively dressed. "Ready?"  
  
Cordelia smiled and checked herself out in a pocket mirror; vainly making sure everything was in place. She smiled and put the mirror away.  
  
"Ready." Cordelia took a hold of David's arm, glad that he didn't whine as badly as the others when it came to dressing up.  
  
"Demons who go to the opera. What will they come up with next?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"What opera is playing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Something Italian, look we aren't going to watch, just slay. If this demon is like Merle said, then he's powerful and a prime ally of Penn." Faith looked at Angel who smiled down at her.  
  
The all piled into Angel's car. He put the top up so the girls' hair wouldn't muss.  
  
"So what's a soul-stealer going to an opera for anyway?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Getting culture?" Spike joked. "Good thing your hubby's got the hook- ups."  
  
"Yeah! My first slay. I'm really excited!" David beamed. In all the time he had been with Cordelia and been friends of the group of Angel Investigations he'd never been able to go on a slay. He was nearly giddy with excitement.  
  
"Yes Davey-boy. You're very first slayin'. After tonight you'll be a man." Spike rolled his eyes. Dawn lightly smacked his stomach and he smiled and captured her hand, kissing it.  
  
"Just remember to stay low, David. We don't need another hero." Faith fidgeted. She was nervous about this. It was hard for her to imagine herself at an opera. Even if just to slay.  
  
Angel looked over at her and smiled reassuringly. He seemed to know why she was nervous. When Richard heard she was going to the opera, he wanted to go too. But Faith wasn't sure how well he'd be able to control himself. Better he stay and hold down the fort.  
  
Faith sighed when she thought of Richard. It was hard to have him around. He was so much like he used to be. Power-thirsty. Willing to go to the extreme to accomplish his goal. But still as friendly and caring as he always was. His corny sense of humor and old-fashioned way of looking at things made her glad to have her father figure back. She never was one for parental guidance, but Richard didn't stifle her. He nourished her.  
  
But he had a long way to go down the road of redemption.  
  
She looked out the window as she remembered one of his "lapses". She was on her way home from a simple slaying when she heard a muffled scream. She shook her head, wondering what a vampire was doing so close to a slayer's home. By now the whole town had to know she was there. She was only a few blocks away from the hotel.  
  
She sprung behind the vampire, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. In his surprise he let the dead girl fall to the ground. Faith's eyes met with Richard's and her eyes were wide with shock. How could he? Why would he? She knew betrayal was showing in her eyes.  
  
Richard broke down. His easy smile gone as he wept over the monster he was and how she would never love him anymore. Faith remembered wrapping her arms around him and promising not to tell Angel if he promised never to do this again. The promises were made, but Faith somehow felt uneasy about them. She didn't doubt that Richard was sincere, just that she should keep it from Angel. It wasn't like Angel had never slipped.  
  
Faith jumped when she felt Angel's hand on her knee. She looked at him nervously; as if she was worried he'd hear her thoughts.  
  
"You ok?" He looked concerned.  
  
"Fine. Just want to get this over with."  
  
Angel nodded and offered a small smile and a squeeze of her knee. Faith wished she didn't have to keep this from Angel, but Angel already didn't like Richard much.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith yawned and rubbed her eyes. She'd never been to an opera before, and now she knew why. She cast a bored look to the stage as a thin woman in a gaudy dress made her way across the stage, trying to blow everyone's eardrums with her howling. Just because she was howling in Italian didn't make it cultural. No wonder demons came here. The howling was probably some mating call or something, and they probably know they're putting the slayer to sleep.  
  
Faith looked over at Cordelia. She looked like she was desperately trying to understand what was going on. Faith shook her head. She glanced at Angel who was scanning the crowd. Faith sighed and looked over at Spike. Not only did he seem to understand the monstrosity, and to Faith's surprise, he seemed to be enjoying it! Dawn was watching attentively although she didn't seem to be getting it either.  
  
Faith's attention was suddenly drawn to her left where she thought she heard a muffled cry. Angel and Spike heard it too. They started to actively scan the area in which it was coming from when they all saw a man holding a scared looking woman from behind. Her mouth was covered and he seemed to be whispering instructions into her ear. Angel stood up.  
  
Faith stood and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Angel, no!" She whispered as the man started to lead the woman towards the back. Angel made a move to get away from Faith and follow.  
  
"Angel!" Angel swung his face to look at her. "That could be our soul- stealer. I don't want you near him. I'll take care of it, you keep an eye out, in case I'm wrong."  
  
"Bring Spike." He whispered reluctantly.  
  
Faith nodded and looked over at Spike.  
  
"Right, cuz it's not like I have a soul to steal." Spike shook his head and followed Faith to the isle. Once in the isle, Faith began to run up it to the back of the opera house, Spike close behind. People glanced at them curiously but at this point neither Faith nor Spike cared what they looked like.  
  
Bursting out of the darkened opera, Faith looked around and quickly made her way to the stairs. Looking down she saw the woman being drug down the otherwise deserted stairway. Spike took off down the stairs. Faith, seeing how little time there was, hopped onto the banister. Her pulse was pounding in her veins. One wrong move. Tucking her arms close to her and keeping her legs together and straight, Faith hopped off the top story of the stairs, slipping in between the rails until she reached the ground floor. Bending her knees when she dropped to ease the force of the drop, Faith rolled to the ground and then to her feet, the slit in her skirt keeping her legs free to do the easy acrobatic move. The man stopped at the stairway, seeing Faith at the bottom of the stairs and he looked up where Faith could hear Spike making his way down. He let go of the woman, his hands up in a surrender move as he took a few steps away from the crying, now running woman. The woman ran down the rest of the stairs and went to find security.  
  
Faith started towards the stairs, going up them quickly. Her and Spike came to the level at the same time and the man smiled widely and disappeared. Faith looked around and then looked at Spike.  
  
"Oh God.Angel."  
  
Spike noted the scared look in her eyes as well as in the tone of her voice before they both scrambled to get back up the stairs. Love made Faith move quickly as she surpassed Spike on the stairs and burst into the dark opera, panting, her eyes frantically searching for Angel. Her heels clicked as she hurried down the row stairs, still looking for her vampire. A woman's scream drew her attention to the right of her where she saw two men fist fighting dangerously close to the railing of the second balcony. Down below, people were starting to turn their attention upwards, and the opera was starting to halt. Soon there would be too much attention.  
  
Faith and Spike worked quickly to get towards the fighting pair. Cordelia was standing close, with Dawn, looking helpless. Faith was almost there when the man she was chasing before appeared in front of her throwing her onto the vacated seats beside her. People were quickly filing out of the balcony, not wanting to get in the middle of what was obviously a dangerous situation.  
  
Faith groaned as she hit the seats. She rolled off and got to her feet quickly.  
  
"Go help Angel, I'll take the soul-stealer." Faith looked over at Angel to see him fighting Penn.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Faith looked at the soul-stealer. He didn't look like a demon. He just looked like a normal human. Faith heard the sound of a heavy body being thrown against the railing and heard the pop of the railing coming free. That was all that was needed for Faith. She jumped the row of seats, landing in front of the row that was to the right of her and made her way to Angel. She could hear the sound of struggle as Spike fought the soul- stealer.  
  
Angel's back was bent over the breaking railing as Penn tried to upset the balance and throw him over. Suddenly, Penn was moved, giving Angel a chance to slide down safely, not falling over the rail. The house lights went on and people were being escorted out.  
  
Once Cordelia and Dawn noticed everyone was off the second balcony, they shut and locked the doors, putting stakes in the handles to secure them. No need to have the police rushing in now. The only people their bullets could hurt were good guys.  
  
Faith knocked Penn back into seats and he roared as he leaped off to charge her. Quickly she moved out of his way and snaked her foot out to trip him. Without control, it was easy for Penn to fly towards the banister and fall over. Angel quickly reached out and grabbed his leg, leaving a struggling Penn to hang from the second balcony.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?" Faith exclaimed.  
  
Angel looked a little bewildered and confused. He didn't want Penn to drop, but he knew he would just be bringing danger back up here if he helped him up. He looked to Spike who at that moment brought his elbow down on the other man's back, making him crumple to the ground. Standing over him, Spike quickly twisted his neck, killing him.  
  
Angel looked to Dawn, Cordelia, and David. They all seemed a little shaken as they stood their wondering what he was going to do. Finally he looked at Faith again.  
  
"I." He looked at a loss, but Faith could see he didn't want to drop Penn. He was begging her for understanding and guidance.  
  
"Angel, I understand what you're going through. She put her hand on his arm. "If Richard were to do this though, I'd have no choice." She looked at him pointedly in the eyes. Angel closed his eyes for a moment and let go. Faith looked as she heard Penn crash into the seats below, dislodging a few of them. She waited to see if he would move, but he didn't. She turned her attention back to Angel.  
  
"We better get downstairs quickly and get him before he comes too, and before the cops come."  
  
Angel nodded. The group quickly made their way down the stairs. Anyone who saw them coming gave them a wide birth and some people ran away. Faith looked at Angel. She could clearly see blood coming from his own split lip. Spike looked ruffled as well. She knew she probably looked a mess from her own adventure.  
  
They made their way down the stairs and ran into the lowest level of the opera house. Penn wasn't there. Angel's eyes searched but found no one. Spike cursed under his breath. Faith could hear the faint sirens of quickly approaching police.  
  
"Lets go. Now."  
  
**~**  
  
Angel paced in the lobby of his hotel. Everyone watched him, even Richard. His look of interest made Faith wonder at what Richard was thinking.  
  
Angel's look grew darker and darker each time he paced the floor.  
  
"Angel?" Faith said quietly, causing Angel to come to an abrupt halt to look at her.  
  
"I'm through."  
  
Faith looked around. "Through?"  
  
"Through waiting for him to come to me."  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Want company?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Angel moved towards the cabinet where they kept their weapons and started loading up.  
  
"Bring Spike?"  
  
Angel paused, his hand on an axe. He nodded and grabbed his sword before moving away from the cabinet.  
  
"Bring weapons."  
  
"Lovely. Why me? Why every time someone needs a bleeding escort they choose me?" He shook his head as he grabbed a few weapons. Really he didn't mind. He didn't want to just sit and wait for the next attack, either.  
  
"Because you're the best, my love." Dawn smiled supportively.  
  
Spike flashed her a grin and winked at her before he followed Angel out of the hotel.  
  
**~**  
  
"So where is he, Peaches?" Spike nearly skipped along side Angel. He was jazzed and ready for some fighting.  
  
"How did you kill him?"  
  
"Who?" Spike looked at him quizzically.  
  
"The soul-stealer."  
  
"Twisted his neck 'til it broke, mate. Why?" Spike smiled dangerously.  
  
"So he wasn't human."  
  
"Nope. Sure wasn't."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Wanted to make sure I was still neutered, mate?"  
  
Angel grunted in response.  
  
"I'm not you know." Spike stopped and faced Angel when he stopped. One moment he was standing there, toe to toe, and the next he was pushed against a wall, Angel's fangs shinning in the moonlight.  
  
"Easy, mate, what kind of gratitude is this?" Spike looked half amused and half offended. What he didn't look was afraid. Angel growled.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh.years." Spike laughed. "Come on Peaches, I've been good. If I wasn't Dawn would string me up right nicely, she would." The two locked eyes for a moment. Angel put his fangs and amber eyes away as he slowly let go of Spike. Spike brushed off his clothes with mock dignity.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"No. But it'll have to do."  
  
Spike followed Angel as he started down the street again.  
  
"So why we walking again?"  
  
"He isn't far."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Angel remained silent for a moment and stopped where he was on the abandoned sidewalk.  
  
"I can sense him."  
  
"Whoa, you can sense him? Why the bloody hell didn't you sense him before he attacked your worthless arse at the opera?"  
  
"I did. But there were way too many people around to sniff him out." Angel moved his head slowly, letting the scent of his childe guide him. His head started to turn, as did his body as his nose guided him.  
  
"No one around now, Angelus."  
  
Angel slowly turned around to see Penn, alone. Spike looked Penn up and down.  
  
"Whatever did you see in the boy, Peaches?"  
  
Angel shot Spike a glare before turning his full attention onto Penn.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this, Penn."  
  
"No you aren't." Penn seemed angry. It was the first sign of emotion, other than amusement, that Spike had seen him exhibit. "You abandoned me. You taught me how to deal with family who abandoned me. You're next, Angelus."  
  
"Penn, I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to abandon you. I didn't ask for this soul."  
  
"But you protect it like it's some golden treasure. You hold it to you and want it. My soul-stealer could have handled that soul for you, but instead you fight. Fight to keep your soul."  
  
"Yeah, I fight. I fight every day. It's what I do. I didn't ask for it, but now that I have it, you bet, I want to keep it. You'll never understand what it's brought to me."  
  
"Well, let me show you what it'll bring to you now." Penn lunged at Angel, knocking the older vampire over. Spike took a few steps back and lit a cigarette. This was a family matter. Unless Angel needed him, he was planning on staying out.  
  
Angel struggled under Penn for a moment before he was able to toss him off. He grabbed Penn's neck and threw him into the alleyway, following. No need to draw the cops their way.  
  
Penn flipped up onto his feet.  
  
"I'll carve a cross into your heart, Angelus!" he spat, seething with anger.  
  
"Come get it." Angel stood stoically. Penn charged him with an angry growl. Angel stepped to the side and clotheslined Penn, bringing him to the ground on his back. Again, Penn flipped up and came at Angel. His anger was making it easy for Angel to dodge him. But also to underestimate him.  
  
Charging again, Angel stepped to the side and Penn rammed him against the wall. Angel, not expecting the wall to meet him so quickly, grunted as Penn's fist contacted with Angel's stomach. Penn punched his face. Left. Right. Angel couldn't dodge because of how close Penn was and he couldn't bring his hands up to block either.  
  
Spike paced off to the side a bit. He waited to see if he should charge in or not.  
  
Penn's fist connected with Angel's face again. Finally, Angel brought his knee up, hard in between Penn's legs and Penn moved back enough to unpin Angel. And then like a bomb, Angel exploded. Spike could barely see his fists as they flew through the air, landing a punch every time, extracting a grunt or a frustrated cry from Penn each time. Spike's eyes danced over Angel's furious movements until he violently pushed a bloody Penn against the opposite wall of the alley.  
  
Penn panted as he barely held himself on his feet.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Angel's look. There was actually sorrow there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Penn. I'm sorry for what I turned you into. I'm sorry for what I taught you to be."  
  
"Shut up!" Penn yelled. "Shut your cowardly mouth!" Penn heaved himself off the wall and stumbled toward Angel, determined.  
  
"I'm also sorry I can't let you live. I can't let you go this time." Angel caught him as Penn pitched forward, his balance lost. Angel eased Penn to the ground, his movements almost loving as he laid Penn down. "I'm sorry it has to end this way. But it has to end."  
  
Penn reached up and clutched Angel's jacket. A stake quickly appeared in Angel's right hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Penn." And without hesitation he staked Penn, dead in the heart.  
  
Spike stuck his hands in his pockets and waited as Angel, still kneeling on the ground, stared at the ashes there was his childe. They remained like that for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Pea.Angel?" Spike asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did what you had to do."  
  
"Yeah." Angel stood up, keeping his back to Spike.  
  
"You probably saved a lot of people."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hurts, don't it?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Spike took the few steps that separated him and Angel and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder.  
  
Angel smiled a small smile. Spike was comforting him. Angel turned a little and looked at Spike. There was no mocking. No teasing. Just sincere understanding. It was something he'd never seen in Spike before. Angel nodded a little to himself before he started toward home, Spike walking silently beside him.  
  
**~**  
  
"There's my girl!" Richard said with his customary smile as he walked into the kitchen to see Faith, alone.  
  
Faith smiled back. "Hey."  
  
He went to the refrigerator and poured himself a mug of blood and her a glass of milk. Faith just smiled.  
  
"So what plans do you have tonight?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Rest. Relax. Rest some more. Why? Got an idea?"  
  
Richard smiled broadly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
Faith's eyebrows rose as she watched him bring her the milk and sit across from her with his warmed mug of blood.  
  
"I heard about this artifact. Sounded like something that would be of great use to me."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Faith asked, sipping the milk. She never really liked milk, but she drank it for Richard's sake.  
  
"It's the Scepter of Lae."  
  
Faith shook her head to indicate she'd never heard of it.  
  
"Just a little something that's going to make me stronger. Much stronger. Like invincible." He smiled gleefully. "Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Faith frowned a little and put her milk down.  
  
"Invincible?"  
  
"Yeah. Then I can take you away from all of this. I could give you what's rightfully yours."  
  
"Take me.Richard, I like it here."  
  
Richard looked a little confused and then smiled brightly again. "Don't worry yourself about that. I'll take care of everything."  
  
"So how do you get the scepter?"  
  
"Well, the Scepter of Lae is protected by the child of Lae. Like taking candy from a baby." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Richard, you can't attack a baby." She looked like she was getting upset.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. What kind of monster do you take me for?" Richard looked slightly indignant. "He's not a baby. He's at least seven years old now."  
  
"Richard!"  
  
Richard's smile faded slowly.  
  
"You mean... you won't help me? After everything I've tried to give to you?"  
  
Faith frowned. "Richard, that isn't fair. I thought you were on the road to redemption. This seems like a violent u-turn, don't you think?"  
  
"Bah. Redemption is all well and good, but it isn't for me." Richard smiled. "I could always find someone else to rule by my side, but Faith, I have to say, I'm disappointed. I always thought it would be you."  
  
Faith stood up. "I can't let you do this."  
  
He smiled. "Would be a shame if your boyfriend found out that I haven't curbed my feeding since I've been here.and that you've always know that. And hid it from him."  
  
Faith swallowed. "Not gonna work. I'll tell him myself." Faith watched him.  
  
Richard sighed and drained the rest of his blood. He looked out the window and the dusk. "Well then. I'll be on my way." He stood up and started for the door.  
  
Faith started to follow him, but stopped as soon as she heard his voice.  
  
"Unless you're going to try and stop me."  
  
Faith stopped, frozen with indecision.  
  
Richard slipped out the door.  
  
"Fuck." 


	8. Part 8

A/N: Faithful was written right around two years ago and there are eight. It takes place fifteen years into the future of 2001.so 2016. This means Dawn is all grown up, and Faith has just been released from jail. This story will eventually be a Faith/Angel story.but it doesn't quite start out that way.  
  
I'm rating the whole series as rated R, but some parts are more R than others.lol. This is one of those times. They're having the sex.so consider yourself warned. As always, these characters belong to Joss Whedon and all the fine folks who bring us Angel.  
  
Also.when Buffy dies, she never comes back.I wasn't sure if I was clear on that or not. Faith is the one and only Slayer at the moment. Also, Merle is still around. Was written before the episode where he dies and I didn't have the heart to change it.  
  
If you want to put this story on your website, please email me and let me know. I never say no, but I want to know who's supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The Scepter of Lae is a very old artifact that was in fact created in Egypt. It was brought to the Americas in 1789 in order to hide it from Lae himself, who was, according to my books, a human who tried to put demons to shame with the amount of people he killed. Small armies had problems defeating him because he used the Amber Oracle which bejewels the Scepter to make him invincible." Wesley paced the room as he held the dusty book, still reading from it.  
  
Faith looked at Angel who quickly shifted his eyes away from her. Faith looked down.  
  
"The Amber Oracle was then mounted on a scepter of pure silver and etched with a curse."  
  
"Curse?" Spike narrowed his eyes. "Can't make anything easy can you, Watcher?"  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't write the book, Spike."  
  
"So what's the curse?" Dawn asked, putting her hand on Spike's arm, distracting him away from his next comment.  
  
"Huh?" Wesley looked confused and then his eyes snapped to the book. "Oh yes, the curse. Well, it's in an older Egyptian dialect. I'll have to translate it. The Scepter was then brought to the Americas, more precisely to South America. But in this book it seems that it was then moved up north, going to Canada, it seems. Tracing it from there, I've found-"  
  
"For fuck's sake, Watcher, where is it now?" Spike growled.  
  
Wesley glared. "I was getting to that."  
  
"Well before I age, eh?" Spike shot back.  
  
"Well you know, you could have helped research this Scepter rather than disappearing this afternoon."  
  
"I had things to do."  
  
"Yes well, we are supposed to be a team. If you want to remain-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Angel stood up and looked at the both of them. Faith stared up at him in surprise, her look mirrored on Dawn's face. "Wesley, where?"  
  
Wesley swallowed and looked down at the book a moment. "California somewhere, but it is hard to tell where. This map is seriously outdated."  
  
Angel sat down. "Alright. Anything else?" His voice was dangerously calm.  
  
"Uh, well, the Child of Lae who protects this scepter is actually a magical creature who repels Lae, whose death is questionable."  
  
"What do you mean, questionable?" Dawn asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, the man has been sighted as often as Elvis." Wesley squinted at the book in his hand and then looked up. "And once with him." Wesley shook his head and continued. "In any case, if Richard were to take the scepter from the Child of Lae, he would be a prime suspect of Lae, if Lae were still alive. The same thing applies to us. If we take it, we are subject as well."  
  
"Yes, but we'll be invincible." Spike snickered.  
  
"No. One of us will be. If he attacks Dawn while you're invincible."  
  
"I'll kill the bugger."  
  
"Yes, well, before or after she is destroyed."  
  
Angel started to growl low in his throat. Wesley, Dawn, Spike, and Faith all looked at him silently.  
  
"Well.uh.there is one more thing.if you're interested."  
  
Angel nodded slowly.  
  
"There is also an Elder Lae. She protects the Child of Lae. She is not a magical being, but an Egyptian warrior who cares for the child until her death, where another Elder Lae is appointed. She is human, but very strong."  
  
Angel nodded and then stood up and left the room. Everyone's eyes went to Faith.  
  
She looked around from face to face and her chin came up and she stood. Without letting a tear drop she exited the room.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith watched Angel as he packed weapons into a duffle bag. They hadn't spoken since she had told him. It wasn't just that she told him Richard was still feeding off of humans and she had known. It wasn't just that she told him that Richard intended on capturing the Scepter of Lae. But it was that she told Angel that she couldn't kill Richard. Angel's look said it all. He felt betrayed. He felt like she was choosing sides against him. But even when she attempted to explain to him, he didn't want to hear it. They hadn't spoken since.  
  
Angel turned abruptly, weapons in hand and looked at her. His eyes were hollow, his look guarded. He looked at her a moment as she struggled to find the words that would put things back to normal. Her mouth opened and nothing came out.  
  
"Save it." Angel gripped his weapons and brushed past her, leaving her looking at the ground, fighting tears back.  
  
When Dawn placed her hand on Faith's shoulder, Faith jumped and spun around quickly. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and took a calming breath.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"I know." Dawn smiled reassuringly. "He'll come around."  
  
Faith took a shaky breath. "Not likely anytime soon. Betrayal is a huge thing to him."  
  
"But you didn't betray him. Not really."  
  
"Doesn't matter if I did or didn't.just matters if he thinks I did." Faith took a seat in the lobby.  
  
Dawn sat beside her and they sat in silence for a moment. The sound of Angel's car brought them both out of their thoughts.  
  
Faith stood and ran to the door, just in time to see Angel driving off, not looking back.  
  
"Damn him, he's going to do this alone," Faith said.  
  
"The hell he is." Dawn grabbed her car keys and shouted for Spike. He appeared from down the hall. The shout made Wesley peek out of his office.  
  
"What's going on?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Angel just left to stop Richard, alone."  
  
Wesley hurriedly grabbed his keys and came toward the group. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Way to be melodramatic, Peaches." He lit a cigarette as they all piled into Spike's car. "Where to?"  
  
"Well, I've been studying the map, and if my calculations are correct-"  
  
"Where?" Spike cut him off. Wesley looked indignant for a moment, but given the severity of the situation, his look softened.  
  
"San Diego."  
  
Spike peeled out of the driveway and started toward San Diego.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith and Dawn looked as if they were going to ring the necks of the men. Apparently two and a half hours in a car together was two and a half hours too long. From the time they headed towards San Diego, until they got there the two bickered and baited each other.  
  
"You know, if we go any slower we'll possibly make it by the time the poof is dead." Spike spat at Wesley.  
  
"Well, Spike, if I break the speed limit, I highly doubt the police officer is going to appreciate the gravity of the situation and since we're armed to the hilt, perhaps a decorum of subtlety is in order." Wesley shot back.  
  
"Subtle isn't my way."  
  
"Obviously. You much more prefer the barge in and get everyone killed-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" The two girls shouted at once. At least the men had the decency to look shame-faced. Wesley sped the car up, deciding that getting there as soon as possible would not only help Angel, but would also help him get out of close confinements with Spike.  
  
**~**  
  
Angel entered the darkened yard quietly, looking through the window at the scene inside. If he hadn't known better, Angel would have thought this a simple child with his mother. The Child of Lae was dressed in blue jeans and a stripped shirt. His tousled brown hair and young chubby appearance was all child. But his blue eyes spoke of wisdom.  
  
The woman turned toward the window, heading for something close to the wall. Angel felt his mouth go dry. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was tall and slender, with a toned body. Her long black hair was pulled back into a simple braid down her back, and her creamy tanned skin begged to be tasted. Her green almond shaped eyes settled on him, as her slender legs stopped their traveling.  
  
Soon the child was making his way to the door. The door opened and Angel carefully stepped up to it.  
  
The child looked at him for a moment, the woman coming up behind him.  
  
"Come in." Her silvery voice floated to him, enticing him.  
  
Angel cleared his voice. "Uh.you know I'm a.vampire don't you?"  
  
The child smiled. "Of course we know." His voice was young but commanding.  
  
Angel nodded and walked inside. The Elder Lae picked up the young looking boy and carried him into the other room. Angel followed, unable to keep his eyes from traveling down to her firm, round bottom.  
  
After sitting the child down, the Elder Lae looked at Angel. Angel quickly averted his eyes from her backside and smiled sheepishly. She didn't seem to notice but something in her manner made him think she did. She offered him a place to sit.  
  
"Why have you come to see me, vampire?" The child spoke.  
  
"Angel. My name's Angel."  
  
The child waited.  
  
"Well, you're in danger."  
  
The Elder Lae smiled. "I take care of danger."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how well you can take care of this guy. He's a pretty powerful vampire."  
  
"Vampires are no problem."  
  
Angel started to get irritated. "Look, Elder.or.Lae.whatever, this is serious. He's coming for the Scepter of Lae."  
  
They both looked at him as if he just said it might rain. They looked totally impervious to the danger that headed their way.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be pushy, but shouldn't you be packing up the kid and hiding?"  
  
"We need not hide, vampire. This other will be of no consequence. I have fought those like him before."  
  
"Not like him."  
  
"Nevertheless. Goodnight." She stood up and walked to the door, offering it open for him.  
  
He looked at the child who stared at him blankly.  
  
"You're making a mistake."  
  
"Perhaps. But fate will keep me safe if it wishes."  
  
"Maybe it's time to take fate in your own hands and let me protect you."  
  
"I have my protection." The child looked at Elder Lae. "She will protect me all of her days."  
  
"Which may not be long if you don't take this warning seriously."  
  
"I appreciate your worry, vampire, but we are unconcerned with this other vampire."  
  
Angel ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He took an unneeded breath, a reflex from when he was human. Slowly he stood, he gave them both a last look before he left.  
  
He got into his car and slammed the door. Nothing pissed him off more than someone who drowns because they wont take hold of the lifesaver. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. Well, he could stand watch over the house.  
  
Angel looked up and his eyes widened. He ducked as a fist flew towards him. He leaped over the passenger seat of his convertible and turned, getting into fighting stance. Too late. Two vampires grabbed him; one at each arm, while the one that nearly punched him landed a punch straight into his face. A hit on his temple and Angel's world turned black.  
  
**~**  
  
When they pulled up they noticed Angel's car. They pulled up behind it and shot out of the car from all doors. After a quick survey to make sure no other vehicles that could be containing an ambush was around and they headed for the house.  
  
Spike cursed as he tripped.  
  
"Bloody everlasting hell!" He looked to see what tripped him, and found himself staring at Angel's unconscious body.  
  
Faith seemed to turn a shade whiter as she saw Angel. She rushed to his side, turning him over, seeing the blood at his temple.  
  
"Angel?" She spoke softly.  
  
"We'll check the house." Wesley said as he motioned for Dawn and Spike to follow him. They did.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Angel stirred a little, opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Faith?" His eyes opened wide for a moment in an obvious effort to focus.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Angel tried to sit up but was failing miserably at it.  
  
"Whoa there, stud. Lets wait for the party favors to wear off first."  
  
Angel eased back down into her waiting arms. She smiled a small smile as she ran a finger across his hairline.  
  
"Besides, this gives me an opportunity to tell you how sorry I am."  
  
Angel's eyes instantly left her face. She almost swore to herself, but instead she continued.  
  
"Angel, I love you. I really do, and that's not easy for me. I mean, come on! Me with Buffy's boy? Nah, I never would have guessed it. And not only that, but him wantin' me. I'd never been anything but a glorified hoodlum before going to jail, and sometimes I wasn't much better then. When I was released, I didn't know if I'd be welcome. But now, I feel a part of the group. A part of you. I just want that back. I just want that more than I've ever wanted anything."  
  
Angel's eyes found her eyes as she spoke. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore what they were fighting about. He just wanted his Faith back.  
  
Slowly one hand cupped around the nap of her neck and pulled her down until her lips electrified his. After a moment he loosened his grip and she lifted her head.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
  
The nervous smile that flitted over her face made Angel's insides wrench for her. He sighed. She started to stand and helped him to his feet, taking him toward the Lae house.  
  
They entered the house arm in arm, but Angel stopped at the carnage before him.  
  
The child was torn into shreds and parts of him were scattered among the house, blood smeared throughout the home on the walls, furniture, any place that had surface. The scent of it bombarded Angel's senses, his demon aching to be let out.  
  
Faith swallowed back the bile that threatened her. She had seen some gruesome things in her life, she'd even done some of them, but this was unlike anything she'd ever seen.  
  
Angel's arm dropped from Faith as he slowly advanced into the house, stepping over body parts that used to belong to the Child of Lae. He walked towards the living room, where they had sat before, and nearly slipped on a small puddle of blood. There wasn't usually this much blood when vampires killed.  
  
Demons. Angel looked at a six-fingered handprint on the wall. No wonder.  
  
Angel advanced into the living room and froze. Lying spread eagle on the ground, staring up at him with her glazed over, opened eyes was the Elder Lae. Her beautiful body was purpling all over with bruises, as her skin underneath became paler and paler from death. Angel could see the many bite marks on her body, some seeming vampire, some not. He could smell the sent of sex and could tell from the torn flesh on her ankles and wrists that it took all they had to hold her down. Some of her limbs were broken. The only thing he didn't see were tears. There were no telltale streaks of salt down her face. She didn't cry. Even when these monsters ripped into her, literally.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump, as he looked into Wesley's sad eyes.  
  
"Were is Dawn and Spike?"  
  
"Dawn isn't handling this so well and Spike is with her."  
  
Angel nodded. Suddenly he became aware of Faith in the room with him. He swallowed hard and then looked at her. She nearly gasped at the anger there.  
  
"This is what your Richard does to people," he spat.  
  
As much as Faith was sorry for what happened, she could not just let that go.  
  
"Oh no. Wait just a moment. It isn't *my* fault that Richard did this. Don't you go looking at me with those hate filled eyes, telling me that this is my fault. Truth is, this is no more my fault than it was your fault every time Darla or Penn killed someone because you couldn't kill them in time!" And with that Faith tuned and carefully made her way out, wishing she could stomp and make a scene but not wanting to step on anything.  
  
"She's right you know."  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
Angel sighed as he followed her out.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She turned toward him after they exited the house. She crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just.angry. At myself. I was supposed to protect them. And I couldn't. I didn't." He looked down.  
  
Faith stared at him a moment, before her look softened. Her arms dropped down to her side as she came closer and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Angel, if we would have gotten here sooner we could have helped you."  
  
"If I hadn't have left without anyone."  
  
"If I hadn't of stopped you from killing the mayor."  
  
If I hadn't." he stopped and looked at her. Smart girl. He knew they could play this blame game all night if they wanted too, but really the person to blame was Richard. She looked pretty smug. "You're right. It is your fault."  
  
Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"MY fault? How is it my fault?"  
  
"Just like you said.if you'd hadn't of stopped-" She slapped his arm, hard. He playfully growled as he rubbed his sore arm with a half smile.  
  
Wesley rushed outside. "The Scepter. It's gone."  
  
**~**  
  
Richard twirled the scepter around in his good hand. The other was still healing. He looked over at his vampire crew who were busy going over volumes of books. Invincible. It was supposed to make him invincible. But when he asked one of his crew to attack him, the vampire was nearly able to cut his arm clean off.  
  
"Gentlemen?"  
  
The vampires all stopped and collectively looked up at him.  
  
"Anything?" Richard kept his voice level. He had already taken out his initial anger on the vampire that attacked him. He glanced at the one vampire that was sweeping up the dust on the other side of the room.  
  
"No, master." They kept to reading. Richard turned his attention to the scepter. There had to be some reason it was so guarded, if not for invincibility.  
  
Suddenly one of the vampires was standing next to him, placing a text in front of him.  
  
"I found it. Here." He pointed to the passage.  
  
After reading it, Richard sat back in his seat.  
  
"Get me Angel. I don't care how you do it." The vampires nodded and filed out of the room to carry out their orders.  
  
**~**  
  
"I'm not sure where he'd be. Something tells me it wouldn't be like the sewers or anything."  
  
"No, he hates germs." Faith yawned. They'd been at this for hours, trying to decipher where to find Richard. The last thing they wanted was to have him happen across them in all his invincibility.  
  
"Wait a minute." Wesley piped up from the book he was reading. "The scepter gives its owner invincibility. The only exceptions to this is the Child of Lae and vampires unless either has a portion of the unique soul." Wesley read and then looked up at Angel. "Your soul, I believe."  
  
"Looks like he'll be coming for us." Angel said quietly.  
  
Just then the door burst open and Fred came running in, her eyes frightened, her lip busted.  
  
"Justy! They took Justy!"  
  
The group stood up as one, Gunn's eyes widening in fear and anger. He cradled Fred when she threw herself into his arms, trying to calm her. His eyes beseeched Angel. Angel nodded and grabbed his duster.  
  
"Did they say where to meet them?"  
  
Fred gave Angel a paper that had an address on it. He nodded as he headed for the door.  
  
"Angel, no. Let me. I'm a slayer. He needs your soul, you should stay away from him."  
  
Angel looked at Faith. "Could you kill him?"  
  
Faith swallowed, hesitating.  
  
"That's what I thought." He started for the door again. Faith followed.  
  
"Then I'll come with you."  
  
He nodded as they disappeared.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith groaned as she awoke. She looked around slowly. No Angel. She was alone in a dark bedroom, lying on a bed. Her head swam from where she was hit. Her temple bled. Angel.  
  
She hopped up from the bed and went to the door. Locked. She gave the door a quick jerk and it broke from the hinges. The two vampires that were guarding the door turned to her, ready to fight.  
  
"No."  
  
Angel walked in between them, and stopped them.  
  
"Angel!" Faith ran for him, hugging him. His arms slowly encased her.  
  
"It'll be ok." He smoothed her hair. She opened her eyes and saw the other vampires were not attacking them. She slowly pulled back and looked up into Angel's eyes.  
  
"Angel? What's going on?" She frowned; it was like he wasn't all there.  
  
"Nothing at the moment. My master wishes you to be saved."  
  
She stepped back, nearly stumbling. "Y-your master?"  
  
He nodded, not really looking her in the eye as much as looking over her head.  
  
"Yes well, remember when we tried to take his soul away, Faith?"  
  
Faith turned sharply at the sound of Richard's voice. His smile was as wide as usual.  
  
"He thought he was a free agent, and in a way, he was. I didn't really have a hold over him. But now," he held up the scepter that now seemed to glow, "I do."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Faith gritted between her teeth.  
  
"Oh.nothing really. Just removed half of his soul."  
  
Faith's eyes widened and she looked at Angel.  
  
"So now I have my expected invincibility, and by golly if I didn't get a surprise in the end." He smiled jovially. "I didn't count on Angel here becoming a willing servant to the man who held the other half of his soul."  
  
Faith backed up from Angel.  
  
"So now you can feel good about being at my right hand again, Faith." He smiled genuinely. "I miss your company."  
  
"You're dreaming. I'm not following you. I don't care who you have on the end of your leash."  
  
Angel just stood there impassively.  
  
"Hm." Richard smiled and then looked at Angel. "Convince her."  
  
Angel started to move toward her. She turned toward the window behind her and looked back to Angel. Seeing he was nearly to her she took off running and dove through the window, breaking through the glass. She curled her body into a ball and rolled back up to her feet once she was on the ground again. Angel looked down at her and then disappeared. She looked toward the front door and turned to leave when she heard a baby crying. Justy.  
  
She heard a noise above her and saw Angel diving out of the window above. He was determined. Making a quick decision Faith ran into the house, throwing the door open. She looked around, surveying the scene. A vampire headed towards her. She closed the door behind her quickly moving something in front of it before she kicked the advancing vampire in the head, knocking him back. She looked around and saw a wooden chair off to her left. After kicking the vampire in the chest, sending it backwards she cart wheeled off to her left and grabbed the chair, breaking a leg off. She smiled as it splintered into a point.  
  
She felt the vampire grab her arm and she punched him with her free hand and then plunged the chair leg into his heart, dusting him. She moved over to where she heard the crying child and found Justy. Recognizing Faith, Justy felt comforted by her. Lifting the child in her arms she headed for the back door, just as the front door gave way under Angel's kick. He headed toward her, walking. No passion. His mind only on his objective of getting her.  
  
Faith waited until he was near and round housed his head, knocking him to the ground. The only good thing about his current state is that he seemed to be a zombie. He didn't innovate. He couldn't think to do two things at the same time. Faith took the opportunity to disappear with Justy, glad to at least be bringing her home.  
  
**~**  
  
Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose. There had to be another way.  
  
"I'm telling you, Wesley, we can deal with Angelus better than this." Cordelia said, sitting on Wesley's desk.  
  
"I suppose, but I am afraid we'd be getting rid of one problem just to create another."  
  
"Look, we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. C is right; we need Angel to be all or nothing. This in between shit is freaky and it keeps Richard invincible. When the soul is lost, Richard won't have his portion. Then we'll kill Richard and deal with Angelus." Faith packed a few more stakes on her person.  
  
Wesley nodded and started collecting his weapons.  
  
"No. I do this alone."  
  
"What is with you martyrs?" Cordelia says, throwing her arms up in a frustrated gesture.  
  
"Look, I'm the only one who can do this. No need to have an audience." She smiled and winked.  
  
Cordelia looked shocked. "You're going to have SEX!" She looked at Wesley with outrage. "Wesley, she can't do that, can she?"  
  
Wesley smiled. "Be careful."  
  
Faith nodded and ran out of the hotel.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith leaned against the busted doorframe.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Richard and Angel looked over at her, simultaneously.  
  
Richard scrutinized her. "Well now, Faith, my dear, it's a pleasure to see you."  
  
"All I wanted to do was get the baby out of the picture. But I'm back." She looked at Angel. "For good."  
  
Richard smiled widely. "Splendid!" He clapped his hands together. You two children are going to make me so happy!" He did look delighted.  
  
Faith walked in and made her way to Angel. She slipped her hand around his back and leaned into him. Reflexively, he put his arm around her. That was a good sign. It meant part of him was still in there.  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, from here we can only go up. With the three of us, we could rule this town. Possibly get me back to my demon status. And then.the world." He giggled with delight. "Who wants some milk?"  
  
Faith smiled, he never did change.  
  
**~**  
  
Faith snuck through the halls of the house to find Angel's room. Richard didn't bother setting up guards because he had fully believed she was back. He was far too trusting. Like her. She swallowed back a lump that built in her throat when she thought about the mess she let him create of her life.  
  
Faith slowly slipped into Angel's room. Angel was lying in his bed, eyes open. He looked at her when she entered the room.  
  
No words passed between them as Faith started to slowly remove all her clothes. Angel's eyes widened as he drank her with his eyes. Silently she let the last of her clothing fall to the floor, her skin bathed in moonlight.  
  
She slowly put a knee down on the bed and proceeded to crawl up the length of him, covered only by a thin sheet. When she was next to him she slipped under the blankets and pulled her warm body against his cool one. Angel shivered.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as she climbed on top of him, straddling his body. When their lips touched, Faith could feel something missing from Angel. It was as if most of the passion had escaped his body, but there was something there. Something that made his hands grip her waist. Something that made his tongue invade her mouth. She felt ridges on his forehead and pulled back a little. The demon was waiting for her. Angel looked confused, but the demon knew. He knew he was nearly free.  
  
Faith felt Angel's body quivering under her. He wanted her as much as she has been wanting him. She leaned down again and he pulled her close, smashing his mouth against hers with passion she thought he was lacking. But she knew, he was borrowing from his demon. The soul that kept him prisoner was inadequate.  
  
Quickly he reversed them so she was being buried into the mattress as his lips and tongue made cool trails down her body, suckling one nipple and then the other. Faith's mind shut down as she just felt.  
  
Hurriedly, like he was afraid the opportunity would escape him, Angel slipped his hands around her waist and then under her, lifting her hips a little as his head bent downwards. His cool tongue slipping inside of her made her gasp into her pillow and thrust upwards. Moving in and out of her, leaving her only to bathe her outer lips with his tongue before delving in, Faith felt her world leave her. Nothing existed to her except his mouth and his tongue as it teased her to ecstasy.  
  
When her body convulsed with the first waves of passion, Angel growled and buried himself inside her, making her whole body tense. She gasped again as she felt him move in her, roughly. Faith gripped his shoulders as she held onto him. Her hips thrust up to meet his every move, feeling the need that had been building in her for months. She'd wanted this for so long now. And now he was hers. All hers.  
  
Locking her legs around his waist, Faith arched her back to open herself up to him more fully. He surprised her when he slipped his arms up behind her and sat back on his knees, taking her with him. His powerful arms moved her body up and down onto him as he thrust up inside her hard and fast. Faith buried her face I his neck, whimpering with the pleasure she was feeling. She felt his body tense, he was ready to go, and she was ready to meet him.  
  
Together they yelled out their pleasure as Angel emptied himself inside her, burying as deep inside her as he could, smashing her to him. Faith responded in the like, holding him as tight as she could, her whole body shaking with the spent passion.  
  
Slowly, lying down, Faith melted against Angel. She could hear voices outside the bedroom. She barely got the covers over herself when the door opened. A vampire looked in on them and seeing them together he seemed to get embarrassed and closed the door. They didn't seem to know what she had just done.  
  
She relaxed her whole body for a moment before she got up and started to dress. She knew the change would be coming soon.  
  
Angel sat up as he watched her. She turned toward him when she heard his first cry of pain.  
  
Angel struggled to get out of the bed as he felt the remainder of his soul rip from him, unleashing the demon inside. He collapsed on the floor when it finally did. She waited for his body to reanimate.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
His head popped up. "Take another guess, baby."  
  
Part of her was glad it worked. The other, terrified.  
  
Angelus slowly got up, his cat-like grace back in full. She held her head up high, not wanting to back down to him. He stopped when he came chest to chest with her. Leaning down he kissed her, almost tenderly before he pushed her hard against the door.  
  
"That was your thanks."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not the one you want. Don't you want to fuck up the guy who was going to make you his minion?" She asked.  
  
Angelus smiled. "Oh yeah." He grabbed a shirt and started to dress.  
  
Faith waited for him and tossed him a stake when he was done. He slipped it in his waistband. "Let's go see Daddy." He smiled sadistically.  
  
**~**  
  
Richard bolted upright when he felt his power leave him. The scepter, it wasn't working! He scrambled out of bed and started to dress. A loud bang startled him and he looked to the door, broken open by Angelus.  
  
"Angel. Faith. What's going on?"  
  
Faith cleared her throat. "I think the word you're looking for is Angelus."  
  
Angelus smiled.  
  
Richard's eyes widened. He never thought of that.  
  
"You know what I hate?" Angelus smiled. "Puppets." He started to slowly advance on Richard. Richard started to feel the hint of real fear. He backed up.  
  
"Puppets?"  
  
"Yeah. Puppets. They don't move of their own will. They don't think. They just do what they are commanded."  
  
Richard bumped into the wall behind him.  
  
"But you know what I hate more than puppets?"  
  
Richard shook his head slowly. Angelus smiled and buried the waiting stake into his chest, but speaking before Richard dusted.  
  
"Puppet masters."  
  
Richard burst into dust, littering the floor.  
  
Angelus looked towards Faith. "I guess that makes me a real boy now." He smiled.  
  
Faith nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"So, now what. I've killed your mentor. Where do we stand?" Angelus walked towards her, slowly.  
  
"I stand with you."  
  
"With me? But, baby, I'm no soul carrying Angel anymore." He stopped in front of her, tracing his finger down her cheek.  
  
Faith closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them to look at his waiting face. "I love you. Soul or no soul."  
  
Angelus leaned down and licked her lips with his cool tongue, making her shiver.  
  
"And the gang?" he whispered, his mouth inches from hers.  
  
"All here."  
  
Angelus glared as his face shot towards Wesley's voice. Holding the needed orb in his hand, the incantations began. Faith brought her knee up; making contact and making Angelus stumble backwards in pain. He looked at her; his face showing is demon.  
  
Faith and Angel traded blows, kicking and pushing, breaking furniture and bloodying each other, but she was able to effectively keep him from Wesley while he chanted over and over the words needed to replace Angel's soul.  
  
Angelus ducked a sloppy punch and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the wall behind him. She smashed into it, sliding down it before getting up and staggering toward him again. She leaped on his back, taking him from attacking Wesley again. Just then Angel lurched back, and screamed as he fell to the ground, Faith on top of him.  
  
Faith rolled off of him and struggled to catch her breath as Angel writhed beside her.  
  
Wesley panted as the spell finished, the soul securely in place. He took out a second orb, this one darker and smaller and took out another book beginning again. Faith looked up at him, quizzically. If the soul was back, what was he doing?  
  
A white light erupted from the small orb and shot into Angel, bathing him with it. This one didn't seem to hurt Angel as he lay there, soaking in the glow of the magic surrounding him. Faith watched warily until the orb disappeared from Wesley's hand creating a small crackle, like thunder. Then silence.  
  
Faith got up and went to Wesley.  
  
"What did you do?" She helped him to the bed to sit down. He gratefully leaned on her, his energy spent.  
  
"Replaced.his.soul."  
  
"Yeah but after that."  
  
"For.good." Wesley panted, just starting to catch his breath.  
  
Faith's eyes widened as she saw Angel start to stir. "For good?"  
  
"It was too dangerous.to have him.losing it all the time." Wesley took a deep breath, centering himself. Faith looked to the door where Gunn, Cordelia, Spike, Dawn, and Fred stood. All smiling.  
  
"Fred found it."  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about the demon," Fred smiled.  
  
"For the first time in over a century." Cordelia added.  
  
Angel made his way to Faith, pulling her up into his arms and crushing her with a hug.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Forever." 


End file.
